Het Pad der 7 Zonden
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Mystery Inc. gaat op reis naar Kroatië. Onderweg ontmoeten ze het iCarly-team. De Mystery Machine krijgt panne en ze moeten in een spookdorp blijven. Maar wie is graaf Rohan? En wat is het Pad der 7 Zonden? Is de liefde tussen Freddie en Carly sterk?
1. Proloog

Het Pad der 7 Zonden

Mystery Inc. gaat op schoolreisje. Ze ontmoeten het iCarly-team die een ongeluk hebben gehad. Maar hun tripje wordt echter bruut verstoord door iets onverklaarbaars. Ze komen in een spookdorp terecht waar ze op een oude legende stuiten. Wie is graaf 'Rohan', de graaf zonder hart? En wat betekent de toegangspoort tot het pad der zeven zonden? Als Freddie 's nachts op onderzoek uitgaat, krijgt hij een vreemd voorgevoel. Zijn lieve Carly is niet op de afgesproken plek en ook Shaggy en Spencer gedragen zich vreemd. Is deze groep verwikkeld geraakt in een vooropgezet spelletje of is er meer aan de hand? Is de liefde tussen Freddie en Carly sterk genoeg? Kan iedereen zijn zonde overwinnen en doorgaan tot het bittere eind? Of zullen ze voor altijd verdwijnen in de woede van Rohan?


	2. Wheels on the Bus

Hoofdstuk 1: Het auto-ongeluk

Een groene bus raasde met honderd kilometer per uur over een bochtig landweggetje. In de bus zat Mystery Incorporated. Samen waren ze op reis naar Kroatië. Ze hadden een overzetboot genomen naar Frankrijk en waren vandaag aangekomen. Ze reden een paar uur geleden nog op de snelweg. Moest Fred nou de weg niet zijn kwijt geraakt, dan zaten ze nu misschien al in Italië of Oostenrijk.

Shaggy zat horror-grappen te maken over de mysteries die hij tot nu toe al heeft meegemaakt: 'Wie is dit? Dracushaggyla! Waah!'

'Fred! Fred! Reef me rog een smiley, please!' vroeg Scooby-Doo.

'En deze is voor het begin, als ik nog niet zo bruin ben. En dan na een paar dagen kan ik beginnen met deze, want dan heb ik minder last van de zon – maar mijn zonnebril blijft op. Hé! Geef terug, Shaggy!' riep Daphne.

De bus werd, zoals altijd, bestuurd door Fred. Hij probeerde de anderen iets te zeggen over hun bestemming: 'Dalmatië is het gebied in het zuiden van Kroatië. We verblijven vlak bij een van de mooiste steden, Trogir.'

Velma probeerde hem ook te helpen. Ze kon toch niet lezen in Eclips van Stephenie Meyer door al dat lawaai. Shaggy en Scooby waren nu aan het gamen op de laptop. Daphne was nu haar nagels aan het lakken. Haar zonnebril stond weer op haar hoofd. Shaggy had het immers weeral teruggegeven. Haar uitleg ging als volgt: 'Dit is werelderfgoed en de geschiedenis van Trogir gaat wel 2800 jaar terug. We verblijven daar op het eiland Ciovo, dat met het vasteland verbonden is door een brug.'

Fred stopte opeens.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Daphne.

'Er staat hier een liftster,' zei Fred. Hij opende het raam en zag een meisje met lang, bruin haar. Ze deed hem aan iemand denken: 'Zeg, ben jij niet Carly van de webshow iCarly?'

'Ja, dat ben ik,' zei het meisje met een vrolijke stem. 'Zouden wij met je mogen meerijden?'

'Dat hangt ervan af. Naar waar gaan jullie?'

'We gingen Kroatië toen onze auto opeens een ongeluk kreeg. We zijn er heelhuids vanaf gekomen. Mijn broer, Spencer, had een auto gehuurd omdat er een fout was met het vliegtuig. Dus nu zitten we vast hier.'

'En ik hoop dat jullie plaats hebben voor vier,' zei opeens een stem. Die kwam van een jongen met kort, donker bruin haar. 'Hey, ik ben Freddie,' zei hij.

'Tuurlijk, kom er maar in,' zei Velma.

De anderen knikten ook en Carly verdween tussen de bomen.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Shaggy luid.

Carly draaide zich om en zei: 'Ik ga Spencer en Sam halen.' Daarna stapte ze het donkere bos in.

'Sam?' zei Scooby-Doo. 'Rat is roch die blonde?'

'Ja, dat is ze,' antwoordde Freddie met een droevige stem. Zijn ogen hadden gerold toen hij de naam van de beste vriendin van Carly had gehoord.

Even later kwam Carly uit het bos en werd vergezeld door een meisje met lang, blond haar en een man, zo rond de vijfentwintig, met kort, bruin haar.

Ze stapten ook in en ze stelden zich voor.

'Hey, ik ben Spencer. Ik ben de broer van Carly,' zei de man.

'En ik ben Sam,' zei het meisje met blond haar.

'Eigenlijk heet ze Samantha,' zei Freddie.

Sam gaf hem een gemene blik en Freddie hield meteen zijn mond.

Een half uur later waren ze heel gezellig aan het babbelen over van alles en nog wat. Hetgeen wat het meeste voorkwam, was wel de show iCarly. Het is tevens een goede show.

Ze reden ineens een dikke, vette mist in. Fred kon niets zien op de weg. Daphne keek op en schrok een beetje van de mystieke mist. Het had iets dreigend. Alsof er iets kon gebeuren op dit moment.

Het volgende moment remde Fred zo hard hij kon en de bus maakte een enorme slinger naar rechts, waarna hij van de weg afraakte en door het hoge gras in de berm raasde. Kleinere en grotere bomen leken met geweldige vaart langs de bus te schieten, die als een kikker over de hobbels en kuilen heen stuiterde. Daphne gilde oorverdovend hard en Shaggy rolde als een lappenpop van achter naar voor en van links naar rechts. Spencer was ook gevallen en klampte zich vast aan het been van Shaggy, wat natuurlijk geen goed idee was. De bus maakte een enorme slinger naar links en twee wielen kwamen los van de grond. Even leek het alsof de hele bus om zou kieperen, maar Fred rukte in een laatste wanhopige poging aan het stuur, waardoor alle vier de wielen op de grond terechtkwamen. Daarna kwam de bus met een oorverdovend gekrijs tot stilstand. Door de schok schoot Carly als een kogel vooruit van haar stoel, maar Freddie had haar net op tijd te pakken en trok haar met een ruk terug naast zich op de achterbank.

'Dat is nu al de tweede keer dat je me hebt gered,' zei Carly.

'Tja, ik zal jouw beschermengel zijn, zeker,' zei Freddie droog. Hij had nog steeds spijt om die keer dat hij nee had gezegd tegen Carly. Die ene keer dat ze hem echt leuk vond.

Het was een ravage in de Mystery Machine: Spencer had zich niet vast kunnen houden aan Shaggy's been en plakte nu met zijn wang tegen de voorruit; Shaggy lag met een halve, bruine zonnebril op zijn neus achter de stoel van Fred; Daphne was hard met haar hoofd tegen het dashboard gestoten en wreef over de pijnlijke plek; Fred en Scooby probeerden onder de kleren (die uit de koffers kwamen) uit te komen waardoor ze helemaal werden bedekt en Velma wreef ook over haar hoofd, want zij had zich ook met haar hoofd tegen het dashboard gestoten. Overal lag snoep, er was een blikje cola omgevallen dat leeg gutste over de blauwe zwembroek van Fred. Maar Fred had alleen oog voor Daphne en haar buil. Hij wreef over die bult op haar voorhoofd.

Een grote, witte wolk steeg met luid gesis op uit de voorkant van de bus. Fred trok zijn wang van het raam en draaide zich om.

'Iedereen evacueren!' brulde hij.

Iedereen rende uit de bus en staarde naar Fred. Die keek verward rond.

'Wel?' vroeg Sam. 'Wat was dat nou weer?'

'Dat meisje – ze is weg...' stamelde Fred.

'Pardon?'

'Er stond hier een meisje,' zei hij en wees naar het midden van de weg. Daarna wreef hij zenuwachtig over zijn witte overhemd met een blauwe streep op. Hij begon te kalmeren.

'Goed, kunnen we nu weer door?' vroeg Shaggy.

'Nee,' antwoordde Fred. 'Ik heb twee lekke banden. We zullen moeten wachten totdat er iemand ons komt helpen.' Hij haalde meteen zijn gsm boven en drukte een paar toetsen. Even later had hij klaar met bellen en stopte hij de mobiele telefoon weer in zijn zak. 'Morgenmiddag komt er iemand van de Franse wegenwacht.' Hij keek rond met een beteuterd gezicht.

Daphne keek met een vies gezicht naar een zwerm insecten die vlak boven hen zweefde en rilde. Ze keek verlangend naar de bus die met de achterkant scheef op de weeg stond en met zijn neus bijna een eikenboom kuste. Carly vond het een wonder dat ze geen boom hadden geraakt, want aan beide kanten van de weg groeiden grote bomen waar de wind geheimzinnig doorheen ruiste. Ergens in de verte kraste een schorre kraai.

'Aha!' riep Fred. Hij wees naar een bord langs de kant van de weg. Daar begon een zandpad. 'Pak jullie spullen maar. Ze hebben daar een camping.'

Alle negen personen pakten hun koffers en vertrokken. Ze liepen naar een dorp genaamd "Rohan". Dat stond op het bord. Daaronder stond ook nog een mannetje die met zijn handen in twee golven dook. Er was dus ook een zwembad.

Wordt vervolgd...


	3. De Stenen Poort

Hoofdstuk 2: De stenen poort

Carly keek om naar de bus. Ze wilde zich omdraaien, toen ze ineens iets achter de bus op de weg zag. Ze schrok.

_Er stond een meisje midden op de weg – precies op de plek die Fred had aangewezen._

Ze had een hemelsblauwe cape om en een soort kap over haar hoofd zodat haar gezicht gedeeltelijk in de schaduw verdween. Ze stond met haar armen langs haar zij en keek Carly's kant op.

Carly voelde hoe een rilling door haar hele lichaam ging. Ze wilde Freddie roepen, maar haar stem deed het niet en er kwam alleen een hees gefluister over haar lippen.

'Freddie,' kraakte ze en draaide zich om.

'Wat?' zei hij lachend.

Toen Carly weer keek, was de weg leeg. Ze keek verward om zich heen. Waar was dat meisje nu? Ze had het toch goed gezien? Er stond daar een meisje! Ze draaide zich weer om en ging in de rij gaan stappen. Ze gaf nog een laatste blik naar de bus en naar de plek waar het meisje had gestaan.

* * *

Even later waren ze toch al een kwartier aan het stappen.

'Wat heb je nou gezien?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

'Fred had het toch over een meisje? Ik zag haar ook.'

'Wat?'

'Echt waar. Ze stond achter de bus. Ze had een blauw ding aan, zo'n soort ding dat monniken vroeger aanhadden, met een kap over haar hoofd. Maar toen ik je wilde roepen, was ze al weg.'

'Weg?'

Carly blies in de lucht: 'Ja, pfft, weg. Alsof ze was opgelost in de lucht.'

'Wat raar,' zei Freddie en staarde nadenkend naar Carly's gezicht. 'Maar wat deed ze daar?'

'Misschien was dat meisje wel een geest - een soort bosgeest,' zei Carly zachtjes en ze wreef over haar armen. Het zou haar niks verbazen als er geesten in dit nare bos ronddwaalden. Geesten die reizigers het bos inlokten en ze daar lieten verdwalen...

'De bus had twee lekke banden. Dat is ook raar,' peinsde Freddie.

Een nare gedachte bekroop Carly. Stel je voor dat dat meisje daarvor gezorgd had? Dat zij hen dit bos in wilde lokken? De bomen om haar heen leken ineens enge gedrochten die hun dunne spitse armen naar haar uistrekten. En die boomstam verderop...door het groene mos erop leek het wel of daar een soort demonengezicht inzat...

'Waar zijn we eigenlijk?' vroeg Carly bibberend.

Freddie merkte dat ze bang was en sloeg een arm om haar heen: 'Heel ver van Kroatië.'

Carly moest lachen om zijn grap.

Freddie lachte ook en stak zijn handen in zijn zakken. Hij keek opeens verschrikt op en haalde er een kleine, gouden sleutel uit.

'Hoe kom je daar aan?' vroeg Carly verbijsterd.

'Ik weet het niet,' stamelde Freddie. Hij keek naar de sleutel in zijn handen: de bovenkant was sierlijk in drie cirkels gesmeed. Het zag er ook ouderwets uit. Hij draaide de sleutel om. In het goud stond de afbeelding van een hart en een tekst, maar die was zo priegelig dat Freddie hem niet kon lezen. Hij grabbelde weer in zijn zak en haalde er een kompas uit waar een vergrootglas achter zat.

'Heb je altijd een vergrootglas bij je?' vroeg Carly.

Freddie werd rood: 'Dit is een soort overlevingssetje. Met een vergrootglas kun je vuur maken.' Anders was het natuurlijk best nerderig om met een vergrootglas op zak te lopen. Hij klapte de loep uit en keek naar de letters die in het goud gegraveerd stonden: 'Het is volgens mij Latijn. Hier staat: _Amor verus animi morientis clavis est._'

'Weet je wat dat betekent?' vroeg Carly.

'Het betekent iets...' Freddie haperde even, '... met dood.'

Carly schrok: 'Wat? Wat met dood?'

Maar Freddie wist het niet, want zijn Latijn was niet genoeg om alles te vertalen.

* * *

Na nog een half uur stappen, kwamen ze een poort tegen. Daarachter was het dorp. Freddie keek omhoog en vroeg: 'Wat is dit?'

Velma liep verder en bekeek de poort van de andere kant. Zij wenkte de rest en wees naar een tekst die in de poort gebeiteld stond: '_Trames septem peccatorum_. Het is Latijn. Het pad der zeven...' Een frons verscheen tussen haar wenkbrauwen en zij haalde een klein boekje uit haar rugzak. 'Het pad der zeven zonden,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

Shaggy stootte tegen Daphne aan: 'Het pad der zeven zonnen. Kun je toch nog bruin worden.'

'Ja, maar ik zie er geen één,' zei Daphne bedenkelijk.

'Zonden,' verbeterde Velma. 'Dat zijn dingen die je niet mag doen.'

'Zoals wat?' vroeg Shaggy en peuterde in zijn neus.

Velma sloeg op zijn hand: 'Zoals dat.' Ze draaide zich om naar de oude poort. 'Hier staan ze, zei ze en wees naar de zeven woorden onder "_Trames septem peccatorum_". 'Superbia, avarita, luxuria, acedia, gula, ira en dan staat aan de andere kant ongetwijfeld invidia. Oftewel: ijdelheid, hebzucht, lust, traagheid, vraatzucht, woede en jaloezie.'

'Goh! Je hebt ze alle zeven,' zei Sam tegen Freddie.

'Wat zijn we volwassen,' zei Freddie sarcastisch. Hij liet zijn blik over de vergane poort glijden. De grijze stenen waren slordig op elkaar gemetseld en tussen de voegen zat een ranzige prut die het meeste weg had van schimmel die ontstaat als je de afwas een week of twee laat staan. De zijkanten van de poort waren overwoekerd door klimop en bloemen. Hij zag nog twee letters aan de linkerkant van de poort: a en r. Verder kon hij niets lezen vanwege het mos.

'Deze poorten zijn vast een symbool van de kruisgang - dat tref je wel meer aan bij dit soort dorpen,' zei Velma betweterig. 'Hij loopt waarschijnlijk van hier naar de kerk.' Ze wees naar de toren van het kerkje dat vanaf daar te zien was.

'So what? Dit is saai,' zei Sam met een chagrijnig gezicht. Ze draaide zich om en liep naar het verlaten dorpsplein.

Wordt vervolgd...


	4. Fire

Hoofdstuk 3: Fire

Sam stopte met stappen toen ze voor een standbeeld stond. Achter het standbeeld bevond zich het kerkhof. Tientallen zerken stonden recht overeind, maar waren groen. Dit dorp was duidelijk nooit meer bezocht. Carly kwam nieuwsgierig dichterbij en keek naar de stenen man die op een grijze sokkel stond. Hij had een lange cape om die halfopen viel. Daaronder droeg hij een maliënkolder die tot over zijn heupen viel en zijn benen staken in grote laarzen. Een van zijn gehandschoende handen lag op het gevest van een groot zwaard. Het beeld had een nors gezicht dat omlijst werd met halflang, golvend haar.

'Dit is vast de plaatselijke held van dit dorp,' zei Velma die op de stenen heup van de man klopte.

'Of de enige overlevende na een epidemie,' zei Spencer gevat en hij keek veelbetekenend over zijn schouder naar de doodstille huizen. Ze hadden sinds ze het dorp waren ingelopen, nog helemaal niemand gezien.

Carly huiverde even. Ze had weleens gehoord van spookdorpen; dat waren plaatsen waar mensen vroeger weg waren gegaan. Omdat er een besmettelijke ziekte was uitgebroken, of omdat de economie niet meer goed liep, omdat bijvoorbeeld die rivier in de buurt was opgedroogd, of omdat ze werden onderdrukt door een plaatselijke landeigenaar. Ze keek weer naar het beeld. Hij zag eruit als een boze edelman: 'Hij kijkt wel een beetje eng voor een plaatselijke held.' Hij was best knap en zijn gezicht was niet zozeer eng, maar _emotieloos_. Hij staarde met zijn niets ziende stenen ogen over het plein alsof hij totaal geen emoties had... Ze trok haar blik los van zijn gezicht en keek naar de sokkel waar een inscriptie in een plaquette stond die in de harde steen zat geschroefd.

_"Rohan de Beaufort"_ stond er, daaronder in kleinere letters: _"Comes sine animo"_. En daaronder nog meer kriebelige letters. Velma ging door de knieën en en begon te vertalen: 'Rohan de Beaufort, de harteloze graaf.'

'Een graaf? En die was gemeen?' viel Freddie hem in de rede.

Velma schudde haar hoofd: 'Hij was niet _gemeen_. Er staat hier dat hij zijn eigen hart heeft weggenomen toen zijn geliefde hem verlaten had.' Ze tikte op de kriebelige letters en kwam toen overeind.

'Dus hij had letterlijk geen hart?' vroeg Freddie die geïntrigeerd was door het hele verhaal.

'Oehoe, prutser! Dat kan toch niet. Je kunt toch niet leven zonder hart,' zei Spencer en keek meewarig van Freddie naar Velma. Hij maakte toen een wegwerpgebaar alsof het hem niet kon schelen. Naast hem deed Shaggy alsof hij zijn eigen hart vanachter zijn ribbenkast uit zijn lijf rukte waarna hij het met een hoop gegrom en gerochel "aanbood" aan Velma.

'Ik hoef je hart niet, dank je,' zei ze nuffig.

Shaggy keek teleurgesteld naar het denkbeeldige hart in zijn handen, haalde zijn schouders op en stopte het zogenaamd in zijn modn. Hij begon verwoed te kauwen. Velma stond ondertussen nog steeds te oreren bij Rohan "de harteloze graaf". Ze wees naar een kistje waar Rohan met zijn rechtervoet opstond. Ook daar stond ene inscriptie: "_pretiosum_". 'Het kostbaarste,' vertaalde ze.

Spencer spitste zijn oren en was ineens weer vol aandacht: 'Het kostbaarste? Wat zat erin dan?'

'Dat lijkt me duidelijk,' zei Velma en keek naar de graaf zijn gezicht. 'Het meest kostbare wat de graaf bezat.'

Sam keek vol verrukking naar het gezicht van de graaf. Ze lachte mysterieus naar hem alsof ze hem probeerde te verleiden. Naast haar begon Scooby te geeuwen en hij stootte tegen haar: 'Ik reb ronger.'

'Het is geen honger, het is trek,' bemoeide Velma zich ermee. Ze had blijkbaar haar nederlands lessen goed geleerd.

'Trek ran,' zei Scooby verveeld. 'Gaan jullie mee?' vroeg hij aan Sam, Shaggy en de anderen. Hij liep naar een oud vervallen huis.

'Mag ik dat woordenboekje even lenen?' vroeg Freddie aan Velma. Blij met zoveel interesse in Latijn overhandigde Velma met een glimlach het gevraagde boekje. 'Vanzelfsprekend.'

Carly wist wat hij ging doen: de tekst op de gouden sleutel vertalen.

'Uitslover. Het is alleen maar een dode prutser, hoor,' zei Spencer sarcastisch. Hij draaide zich om en botste tegen Velma. Hij werd opeens zenuwachtig: 'Sorry! Sorry! Nooit meer doen!' Hij liep bruusk weg.

'Dat is toch leuk? Romantisch...' zwijmelde Velma naast Freddie en Carly. 'Zijn hart deed vast zo'n pijn toen zijn geliefde bij hem wegging, dat hij het niet kon verdragen en daarom zijn hard voor eeuwig op slot heeft gedaan.' Ze keek naar het knappe gezicht van de graaf dat gevoelloos naar haar terug staarde.

Shaggy was intussen terug van de bakker (die gesloten was). 'Ah ja...' spotte hij.

Velma's gezicht betrok. Zonder nog iets te zeggen, draaide ze zich bruusk om en liep naar de bakker. 'Niet open,' riep Shaggy. Velma stopte abrupt en keek hem woest aan. Je zou voor minder.

'Opschieten!' riep Fred. 'Tenten opstellen!'

* * *

Een paar uur later was het al donker en hadden ze de tenten al opgezet. Shaggy en Scooby hadden meteen het zwembad ingesprongen, moesten ze niet eerst gekeken hebben. Het was gevuld met een groenbruinige drek die naar rotte eieren rook. 'Ga jij eerst?' had Shaggy gegrapt tegen Scooby. 'Volgens mij zitten er kikkers in. Vanavond eten we kikkerbillen.' Maar dat was dus niet waar: ze aten witte bonen in tomatensaus. Fred had niets anders bij, want hij had natuurlijk niet op een ongeluk gerekend. En al helemaal niet op medereizigers dus moesten ze delen. Fred had het lekker gekookt boven het kampvuur dat hij tezamen had gesprokkeld.

'We zouden jullie nou het liefste willen eten?' vroeg Daphne aan de anderen. Ze roerde door het bakje met de bonen: 'Alles is beter dan dit, toch?'

'Nochtans is de spaghetti van Carly heel lekker,' zei Freddie.

'Ja, maar jij vind alles lekker wat van Carly komt,' zei Sam.

Freddie werd kwaad en liep het bos in. Carly ging rechtop staan: 'Dat was niet zo aardig, Sam. Je kunt ten minste proberen om vriendelijk te zijn.' Bij die woorden liep ze Freddie achterna.

De maan kwam achter de wolken vandaan en een zilveren straal viel recht op het vuur. De vlammen laaiden ineens hoog op en er klonk een luid gesis. Iedereen keek naar de vlammen die steeds kleiner werden. Een grote dke rokwolk breidde zich langzaam boven het vuur uit en sijpelde in de richting van de mensen rond het kampvuur. Velma pakte de tak die naast hem lag en porde in het vuur, maar het lukte niet. De rook werd steeds dikker. Scooby kon de mensen die tegenover haar zaten niet meer zien.

'Nat hout,' zei Velma en stond op. Ze vroeg aan Sam om mee te helpen. Die stribbelde tegen, maar ging toch mee. Velma en Sam liepen in het bos op zoek naar hout.

* * *

Intussen was Carly al in het donkerste gedeelte van het bos. Ze zag een grote eik en daarachter zat Freddie.

'Freddie,' zei Carly.

Freddie schrok en viel op de grond. Hij keek met grote ogen, maar daarna verontschuldigende. Carly hielp hem om recht te komen door een hand uit te steken. Maar Freddie trok haar omlaag zodat ze naast hem zat.

'Sorry, Carly,' verontschuldigde hij zich. 'Maar je liet me schrikken.'

'Het is goed, Freddie.'

'Het is gewoon dat ik Sam soms wil vermoorden.'

'Ja, ik ook. Raar, hè?' zei Carly en draaide haar hoofd naar Freddie. Haar lippen raakten die van Freddie. Ze trok vlug terug terwijl Freddie haar aankijkt alsof hij juist een spook heeft gezien. Carly herinnerde zich de laatste kus. Ze herinnerde zich ook het ongeluk met die bus toen Freddie haar redde. En nu wist ze het zeker: Freddie is haar leven. Ze is verliefd op Freddie, haar beste vriend, maar ze wou het vroeger niet bekennen. Nu wel... ze kwam dichter bij Freddie en kuste zijn lippen. Per ongeluk slipte haar tong weg en raakte die de onderlip van Freddie. Hij opende zijn mond en zijn tong speelde met die van haar. Carly voelde zich zo goed, zo levendig, zo zwevend, ... Carly trok zich dan terug.

'Wil je dit tegen de anderen zeggen of was dit alleen maar om mij te troosten?' vroeg Freddie.

'Nee. Ik denk dat ik verliefd op je bent,' antwoordde Carly en kust hem nog eens. Dit keer was het kort, leuk en schattig.

Freddie begon te blozen: 'Wil je het de anderen vertellen?'

'We zullen nog even wachten.'

'Oké.'

'Wat was je aan het doen voordat ik hier kwam?' vroeg Carly.

'Ik was de tekst op die sleutel aan het vertalen. Ik ben er trouwens achter gekomen wat het betekent. Het betekent: ware liefde is de sleutel tot het stervend hart.'

'Dat stond er?' vroeg Carly. 'Wat raar, wat koel,...'

'Ik wil ernaar gaan kijken deze nacht,' zei Freddie. 'Wil je mee?'

Carly knikte: 'Ja, ik ga mee.'

'Rond twaalf uur op het plein?'

'Ja, da's goed.'

'Dan is het een afspraak.'

'Ja, een afspraak.'

Ze gingen rechtstaan en wandelden terug naar het kampvuur. Maar wat ze niet gezien hadden, was dat Sam hun tezamen had gezien. Ze is jaloers nu. Iedereen hier heeft iemand. Overal koppels. Leuk hoor! Nu is zij de enige die niemand heeft. Op Scooby en Spencer na dan, maar Scooby is een hond en Spencer is duidelijk verliefd op Velma. Maar Scoob en Spencer zijn wel goede vrienden geworden en die hebben ook geen oog naar haar. Ze keerde ook terug naar het kampvuur, tezamen met Velma. Die laatste was net terug.

* * *

Sam en Velma waren net terug bij het kampvuur toen de rook steeds dikker werd. Het drong in Carly's neusgaten en kriebelde in haar keel. Ze schermde haar neus en mond af met haar mouw, hoestte en schoof net als Freddie en Daphne een stuk achteruit. De rook prikte in haar ogen die begonnen te tranen. Carly dacht eerst dat het door haar tranen kwam dat ze een schim boven de witte rook zag. Ze wreef in haar ogen, maar de schim verdween niet. Carly keek met grote ogen naar Freddie. Zag hij het ook? Hij keek ongelovig naar de schim boven het vuur en Daphne zat verstijfd van agst aan Carly's andere kant. Iedereen was muisstil en staarde naar de schim die boven de rook zweefde. _Een schim met een lange cape aan en een kap op. Het meisje!_

'Help mij - help mij...' klonk een stem die uit een andere wereld scheen te komen: zacht, hoog en klaterig en zo fijn dat je moeite moest doen om te geloven dat je hem echt hoorde. 'Ware liefde is de sleutel tot Rohans hart...' De stem zweeg even en een kleine, witte hand strekte zich uit tussen de plooien van de cape. Weer klonk de stem, krachtiger nu: 'De tijd dringt...er is nog een kans - bevrijd zijn hart!' De schim was verdwenen.

Iedereen staarde verbijsterd naar het vuur dat weer normaal brandde: de witte rook was weg.

'Waaahaaa!' Een zwarte figuur sprong ineens in de kring. 'De graaf is gekomen om zijn geliefde te wreken! Bloed wil hij zien! Bloed wil hij zien!' gilde hij met een hese geestenstem en hij hief zijn armen theatraal naar de donkere hemel, waardoor zijn donkere cape oprolde en in de vlammen terechtkwam. De zoom vatte vlam.

'Shag,' zei Spencer droog, 'Je cape staat in de fik.'

Shaggy (want die was het echt) keek naar de zoom en sprong op en neer. Hij duwde de zwarte kap van zijn hoofd en keek naar het vuur om zijn enkels. Hij begon als een malloot links en rechts te springen. Freddie sprong op om hem te helpen, maar Fred was sneller: hij gooide de emmer die naast het kampvuur stond over Shaggy heen. Het vuur rond Shaggy was verdwenen en iedereen was opgelucht. Shaggy zag er zo beteuterd uit dat iedereen spontaan in de lach schoot.

'Leuke grap, Shag,' zei Fred enthousiast.

'Ja?' Er ontstond een kleine glimlach op gezicht.

'Je had alleen dat enge stemmetje moeten vol houden,' zei Daphne.

'Die "wahaa! De graaf is gekomen"?' zei Shaggy met zijn beste geestenstem.

Daphne schudde haar hoofd: 'Nee, dat daarvoor. Het was heel zachtjes en hoog. Je klonk als een meisje. Ik had echt kippenvel tot hier.' Ze wees naar haar kruin.

Shaggy keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. 'Maar daarover heb ik niets gezegd,' stamelde hij.

Voordat Daphne kon antwoorden, luidde de klok van een kerk in de verte. Ze waren dus al die tijd in de buurt van een ander dorp geweest. 'Daar zullen we morgen wel naar zoeken,' zei Fred en kroop in de tent: hij ging slapen. De anderen volgden zijn voorbeeld en gingen ook slapen.

Wordt vervolgd...


	5. When You're Gone

Hoofdstuk 4: When You're Gone

Carly werd wakker en keek op haar horloge: half twee. Ze sloop uit de tent en liep naar het plein. Daar aangekomen ontdekte ze iets verschrikkelijks: het standbeeld was weg. Er lag een beetje gruis rondom zijn sokkel, maar dat was het. Opeens hoorde ze gehinnik. Ze draaide zich bruusk om en zag een man in het zwart gekleed die op een zwart paard reed. Hij kwam van de poort. Carly begreep het niet, maar ze leek de man te kennen. En toen wist ze het: graaf Rohan. Maar dat kon toch niet? Hoe kon een standbeeld nu opeens echt worden? Carly draaide zich richting de tenten, maar Rohan stopte naast haar en pakte haar vast. Hij hief haar op en legde haar op het paard. Hij draaide het paard en ze reden naar de poort. Er was iets raars aan de hand: er was een draaikolk in die grote, stenen doorgang. Rohan reed erdoor en verdween. En zo waren het paard en Carly ook verdwenen...

* * *

Freddie werd wakker en keek op zijn horloge: twee uur. Hij was te laat voor zijn afspraakje met Carly. Hij sloop vlug uit de tent. Hoewel, sluipen... De tent was helemaal leeg. Fred was waarschijnlijk naar Daphne gegaan, maar waar waren Shaggy en Spencer. Scooby sliep toch nog in de tent, maar dat was het...niemand anders was in de tent behalve hij en Scoob.

Freddie was buiten. Hij stapte naar het pad dat naar het dorp (en het plein) liep. Eenmaal op het pad, begon hij te rennen. Hij rende de longen uit zijn lijf. Hij hoorde geritsel achter hem en zag dat er twee schimmen uit het donker kwamen. Hij werd bang en zette nog maar passen per dertig seconden. Hij rende en rende, nog nooit gebeurt.

Even later stond hij op het plein. Ook hij was versteld door het feit dat het standbeeld weg was.

'Carly?' fluisterde hij, maar er kwam geen antwoord.

Hij liep helemaal rond het plein terwijl hij steeds hetzelfde vroeg: 'Carly, waar ben je?'

Maar er kwam geen antwoord, zelfs geen gekuch of een zuchtje wind. Het was zo stil op het plein dat het wel een horrorfilm leek. In zulke films was het ook altijd een stilte en daarna de actie. Of eerder de spanning en horror. Freddie rende terug naar de tenten en vroeg aan de tenten naar Carly. Niemand antwoorde natuurlijk. Ze waren allemaal diep in slaap. Hij sloop de jongenstent binnen en viel weer in slaap.

* * *

's Morgens werd iedereen vroeg wakker. Een kip had blijkbaar ontsnapt van het naburige dorp en had heel luid gekraaid.

'Is Carly...' vroeg Freddie, maar kon niet zijn zin afmaken.

'Nee, is ze niet bij jouw dan?' zei Sam die geïrriteerd naar Freddie keek.

'Is er iets?' vroeg Fred. 'Jij lijkt zo chagrijnig?'

'Nee! Er is niets. Bemoei je met je eigen zaken!' beet Sam hem toe.

Freddie keek naar Shaggy, Spencer, Fred, Scooby en Sam die nog steeds rond de asresten van het kampvuur stonden. Hij beende op Shaggy af en trok hem aan de mouw van zijn groene shirt. 'Weet je echt niet waar ze is? Jullie waren vannacht buiten. Ik en Carly hadden afgesproken op het plein. Toen ik daar kwam, was Carly er niet...en het beeld ook niet.'

'Dus het beeld was weg?' viel Shaggy hem geschrokken in de rede en zijn blik schoot naar Spencer die bijna onmerkbaar nee schudde. Maar Shaggy biechtte alles op: dat Spencer zijn sleutel had gestolen (dat ook waar was), dat ze het kistje van de graaf hadden gestolen, dat het beeld was aan het afbrokkelen en dat ze hem zagen rennen naar het plein. Ze hadden alleen Carly niet gezien.

Tezamen met de anderen renden ze naar het plein. Freddie en Spencer maakten ruzie over wiens schuld het was dat Carly nu weg was.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

De gil die over het plein schalde leek van iemand die net had gezien hoe alle doden uit hun graven waren opgestaan en het kwam uit de mond van Daphne. Freddie zag een schoen in haar hand: Carly's schoen. Hij zag ook een tekst op de poort die hij gisteren niet had gezien. Hij begon het voor te lezen: _Begint gij heethoofdig aan den strijd, weet dat ge hem verliest. Wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet dan goed voor wie gij kiest. Wie draalt ende talmt zal nooit bij het einde komen, nog degene die den mond of buidels vult of enkel van zichzelf kan dromen. Een hart vergiftigd door jaloezie, zal ook verstenen zonder pijn. Slechts zij die allen kan verslaan, kan het kwaad op het pad terneder slaan. Onthoud dit bij alles wat ge doet, behoudt uw hart vol liefde en moed._

Er verscheen donder en bliksem en Freddie zag iets in de poort. Hij liep ernaartoe.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Daphne.

'Carly zoeken,' antwoordde Freddie en stapte door de poort.

Wordt vervolgd...


	6. Misery

Chapter 6: Misery

Carly werd heen en weer geschud op het hoogdravende paard. De hand van de graaf lag pijnlijk in haar nek en ook haar ribben deden zeer van het stuiteren op het paard. Ze probeerde zich voor de zoveelste keer los te worstelen, maar tevergeefs: Rohan was veel te sterk en hield haar met zijn ene hand stevig vast.

Carly's hart bonkte in haar keel. Wat gebeurde er? Dit was toch de graaf die ze op het plein hadden zien staan? Maar hoe kon hij ineens leven? Het dreunde in haar hoofd, op de maat van de galop: de harteloze graaf, de harteloze graaf, de harteloze graaf... Hij had geen hart. Wat wilde hij dan van haar? Ze was doodsbang. Wat ging hij met haar doen en waar gingen ze naartoe?

Ze had geen idee hoelang ze al reden. Omdat de graaf haar hoofd steeds naar beneden duwde, kon ze niet om zich heen kijken en zag ze allen maar water onder de hoeven van het paard te zien was. Ze hadden een tijd door het donker gereden, zodat ze nauwelijks een hand voor ogen kon zien, maar ze had het gevoel dat ze heuvel op, heuvel af gingen. Dat was vreemd, want ze kon zich niet herinneren dat ze heuvels had gezien in de omgeving van het dorp Rohan. Daarna werd het nog donkerder om hen heen en dacht ze dat ze door een bos reden. Ook hoorde ze het geluid van stromend water – een beek of een waterval? Ze gingen maar door en door en door. Het paard zweette steeds heviger en er sloeg damp van zijn zwarte flanken. De scherpe paardenlucht prikte in haar neus en haar begonnen te tranen.

Plotseling werd de greep om haar nek losser en viel ze op de grond. Rohan stopte met rijden en hief zijn zwaard.

'Wie ben je?' stamelde Carly angstig.

De graaf keek haar met onbewogen, koude ogen aan en zweeg. Weer stak hij het zwaard naar haar uit en hij kneep zijn kaken op elkaar. Hij gebaarde met zijn zwaard naar het kasteel. Het had een bruin-grijze kleur en het was eng. Carly huiverde even en keek naar haar kledij. Die was compleet veranderd. Ze had een lange, roze jurk aan. Haar handen verdwenen in de lange mouwen van de jurk. Ze liep een pad op en door een zwarte deur door.

Wordt vervolgd...


	7. Het Pad der 7 Zonden

Chapter 7: Het Pad der 7 Zonden

Freddie begrijp niet precies hoe het gegaan was: toen hij door de poort liep, moest hij zijn ogen dichtknijpen omdat de wind erin blies en toen hij ze weer opendeed, stond hij op een met gras begroeide heuvel. Hij keek uit over een uitgestrekte vallei met een bos in de verte. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen, wreef erin en kneep toen hard in zijn arm om te kijken of hij niet droomde, maar daarna stond hij nog steeds op een heuvel en keek uit over een vallei. Achter hem stond de poort helemaal vrij boven op de heuvel, alsof er een zichtbare reuzen-hand het stenen geval had opgepakt en verplaatst naar een compleet andere plek.

Achter de poort lag ook een dal en verderop een donkergroen bos. Er was geen spoor te bekennen van het dorp Rohan.

'Waar zijn we?' Daphne keek stomverbaasd om zich heen.

'Hoe kan dit?' Freddie liep weer terug door de poort, maar het landschap bleef zoals het was. Daarna liep hij _om_ de poort heen terug naar de anderen en zette zijn handen aan zijn mond.

'Nienke?' 'riep hij hard, maar er kwam geen antwoord.

'Waar zijn we?' vroeg Sam. Ze keek verbaasd naar Scooby-Doo. 'Wat heb jij nou aan?'

Scooby had een strakke zilveren broek aan met enkellaarsjes en een witte ruches-bloes met een een paarse brede, leren riem eromheen. Hij zag er compleet anders uit dan voor hij door de poort was gestapt. Hij keek stomverbaasd naar beneden daarna naar Sam, die ook iets heel anders aanhad. Haar rode hoedje en rood met witte stippenrokje waren verdwenen. In plaats daarvan had ze net als Scooby een strakke broek aan en een kort zwartleren vestje. Om haar handen zaten leren handschoentjes.

Maar Sam en Scooby-Doo waren niet de enigen die een kledingmetamorfose hadden ondergaan. Ze zagen er allemaal anders uit: Fred had een zilveren maliënkolder aan een een bruine cape om; Shaggy had een paars pak aan met een soort narrenkraag erop; Velma droeg ineens een zwart jurkje en haar lange donkere haren zaten in een ouderwets haarnet; Daphne droeg een paars met witte rok en haar haren zaten als een kunstwerk op haar hoofd gekurld; Freddie had laarzen tot aan zijn knieën en een grijze bloes met en zwarte vest erop en Spencer had een witte bloes aan met vleermuismouwen met daarover een zwart giletje.

'Zijn we door een verkleedkistje gelopen?' stamelde Sam. Ze keek wantrouwig over haar schouder naar de poort.

'Spooky...' zei Shaggy die ontdekte dat zelfs zijn zwart-rode rugzak met het kistje erin veranderd was in een bruine leren plunjezak. Hij keek er met grote ogen naar, alsof hij niet kon kiezen of hij deze gedaanteverwisseling nou heel vervelend of heel erg spannend vond.

Daphne vond het duidelijk heel vervelend. Ze keek met een doodsbenauwd gezicht naar de poort die als een soort ufo in het landschap geland leek te zijn. 'We zijn toch alleen door de poort gelopen?' piepte ze. 'Dit was er nog niet voordat we erdoorheen gingen!' Ze nam een stap naar de poort, maar deed meteen weer een stap terug, alsof ze verwachtte dat er een monster doorheen kon komen die haar hoofd eraf zou bijten. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' Ze keek met smekende ogen naar Freddie, maar hij moest haar teleurstellen: hij kon ook niet verklaren wat er met hen was gebeurd. Daphne legde haar handen op haar wangen die rood waren van angst. 'Waar zijn we? Waar is het dorp? IK SNAP DIT NIET MEER!' panikeerde ze.

Freddie liep snel naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar schouders, waardoor ze een beetje kalmeerde. 'We zijn hier met z'n allen,' troostte hij. 'Het komt vast wel goed. We moeten eerst Carly zoeken.'

Daphne draaide zich om naar Fred en straalde. Ze bewonderde Fred die er in zijn cape en leren riempjes over zijn borst en leren laarzen uitzag als een middeleeuwse held. 'Ziet er goed uit, ridder Fred,' flirtte ze.

Sam maakte een braakgeluidje en liep een stuk van de heuvel af. Daar begon een pad dat zich slingerend een weg baande door de groene heuvels in de richting van een bos. 'Kom we gaan daarheen,' wees ze naar het bos in de verte.

'Wacht nou even. Misschien is Carly hier,' zei Freddie, die zoekende rondkeek.

'Dan had je haar toch al gezien?' zei Sam geïrriteerd. 'Misschien is er wel een draaimolen of een ijskraam,' zei ze sarcastisch. 'Ik ga _hier_ in ieder geval niet saai blijven staan.' Ze draaide zich om en begon de heuvel af te lopen.

Freddie sputterde, maar ze luisterde niet. Fred en Scooby liepen ook de heuvel af.

Freddie keek hen ongelovig na. Hoe konden ze nou weglopen als Carly verdwenen was?

Spencer was van de eerste schrik bekomen en trok aan Shaggys plunjezak. De belletjes aan de tas klingelden zacht als kerstklokjes.

Intussen deed Spencer weer een uitval naar Shaggys tas, maar Shaggy maakte zijn beroemde schijnbeweging en was daardoor te snel voor Spencer die bijna met zijn neus in het gras donderde.

'Wat _heb_ jij toch?' zei Velma boos. 'Vervelende gierigaard!' Ze keek woest naar Spencers hebberige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, gaf hem nog een koele blik en liep achter het groepje de heuvel af. Het groepje verdween uit het zicht.

Spencer kreeg een schuldige blik op zijn gezicht. Toen kreeg hij een verliefde blik. En dan een gemene blik: 'Vrouwen! Je kunt beter kippen houden.' Meteen trok hij aan de tas van Shaggy. Hij had hem en rende door de poort. Hij draaide zich om toen het bleek dat hij niet terug op het plein stond. 'Verdomme, hoe kan dit!'

'Wacht!'

Een ijle stem klonk achter hen. Een stem die ze al eerder hadden gehoord: het was de stem van de schim bij het kampvuur.

Aan het begin van het pad stond het meisje met een blauwe monnikspij en een kap op, waardoor haar gezicht in duisternis was gehuld. Ze bracht haar handen omhoog en duwde haar kap langzaam af. Voor hen stond een prachtig meisje met land donker haar en oneindig verdriet in haar donkerbruine ogen. Ze keek naar Freddie.

'Carly is hier niet,' zei ze zachtjes. 'Ik heb jou de sleutel gegeven,' vervolgde ze en wees naar Spencer. 'Breng het kistje naar het kasteel. Je bent onze laatste hoop.'

'Van wie?' vroeg Freddie. 'Waar is Carly?'

Het meisje draaide zich om en wees naar het pad dat de heuvel afliep. 'Carly is bij graaf Rohan in het kasteel,' zei ze en ze wees in de richting waar blijkbaar een kasteel moest zijn, maar er was niets te zien. Alleen het bos onderaan de heuvel. Ze draaide zich weer om naar het drietal: 'Ga en maak haast, Freddie - je _moet_ voor zonsondergang in het kasteel zijn, anders wacht Carly een droevig lot. Rohan heeft zeven meisjes nodig om zijn hart voorgoed te laten verstenen. Zes meisjes zijn al versteend in het kasteel. En Carly is de laatste...als je voor zonsondergang niet in het kasteel bent en het kistje openmaakt...wacht haar hetzelfde lot.'

'Waarom wil hij zijn hart verstenen?' vroeg Freddie die het al een beetje snapte.

'Omdat hij niet meer in de liefde gelooft,' antwoordde het meisje. 'Ga en zorg dat je niet toegeeft aan de zonden op het pad. Anders zullen jullie ook verstenen.' Meteen verdween ze.

Freddie liep naar de plek waar ze stond en riep: 'Wacht! Wat moeten we doen?' Maar het meisje gaf geen antwoord en keerde niet terug.

'Wat is dit voor een stom toneelspelletje,' zei Spencer.

Freddie werd kwaad en draaide zich naar hem: 'Dit is echt, Spencer.'

'Ja, de paashaas ook.'

'Begrijp jij het niet? Wij moeten dat pad af anders versteent Carly. We moeten nu gaan.'

En meteen rende hij de heuvel af met Daphne en Shaggy aan zijn flanken die dan weer gevolgd werden door Spencer.

Wordt vervolgd...


	8. Stronger

Chapter 9:

Freddie keek om zich heen. _Waar was de rest?_

Fred, Scooby, Sam en Velma waren nergens meer te zien. Hij keek naar het bos verderop. Waarschijnlijk waren ze daarheen gelopen. Hij hoopte maar dat erniks met hen gebeurde op dit pad, het pad der zeven zonden...

Hij peinsde verder. Tegenover de zonden stonden bepaalde deugden. Maar welke waren dat ook alweer? Was het belangrijk om dat te weten om het pad af te lopen? Het meisje in die blauwe pij had gezegd dat ze niet mochten toegeven aan hun zonden, en hun deugden moesten laten overwinnen, omdat ze anders zouden verstenen, maar hoe werkte dat dan? Kon dat elk moment gebeuren?

'Wat zijn de zeven zonden ook alweer?' vroeg Daphne die naast hem liep.

Freddie dacht na: 'Euh...woede, te veel eten, hebzucht,...'

Ineens schoot hem iets te binnen: 'Dat rijmpje bij de poort. _Begint ge heethoofdig aan den strijd, weet dat ge hem verliest. Wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet dan goed voor wie gij kiest. Wie draalt ende talmt op het pad, zal nooit bij het einde komen. Nog degenen die den mond of buidels vult, of enkel van zichzelve kan dromen. Een hart vergiftigd door jaloezie, zal ook verstenen zonder pijn. Slechts zij die allen kan verslaan, kan het kwaad op het pad terneder slaan. Onthoud dit bij alles wat ge doet, behoud uw hart vol liefde en vol moed._'

'Ik wist niet dat jij ook Oudnederlands sprak. Knap haar, bolleboos,' was Spencers commentaar.

'Hou op!' gilde Daphne.

'Hou zelf op!' zei Spencer.

'Sht...' zei Shaggy en iedereen zweeg.

Freddie hoorde het getik van een hart. Hoe kwam dat? Shaggy keek naar zijn tas en luisterde goed.

'Wat is dat?' vroeg Daphne.

'Ik weet het niet, maar het komt hiervandaan,' zei Shaggy en smeet de tas op de grond.

Spencer graaide ernaar, maar was net te laat.

'Die is van mij,' zei Spencer hebberig.

'Dat is een zonde, hebzucht, dus jij moet dit kistje al helemaal niet hebben,' zei Freddie.

'Wat is hebzucht?' vroeg Daphne.

Freddie wees naar Spencer: 'Kijk naar hem. Dan weet je het.'

'Die begrijp ik: dat je jouw eigen moeder nog zou verkopen.'

'Hey!' was Spencers commentaar.

Daphne ging gewoon verder: 'Of jouw lief, Spencer als vriendje is pas zielig w...' Plotseling zweeg ze door haar hand voor haar mond te houden. Ze draaide zich naar Freddie: 'Is ruzie maken ook één van de zeven zondes?'

'Dat hoort bij...' probeerde Freddie. 'Ik weet het niet.'

'Goh, hij weet ook een keer iets niet.' Die opmerking kon natuurlijk alleen van Spencer zijn. Daphne stampte met haar voet hard op de grond.

'Hou op!' riep ze kwaad.

'Hou zelf op!' schreeuwde Spencer terug.

Shaggy kwam ertussen: 'Jongens, jongens, jongens, vrede op aarde?'

Daphne keek hem aan en kalmeerde. Ze hadden de top van een tweede heuvel bereikt en kek naar het bos onder hen.

'Waar is de rest toch?' zei Freddie ongerust.

Hij had gehoopt dat hij ze vanaf de top had kunnen zien, maar Scooby, Fred, Velma en Sam waren nergens te zien. Een ongerust gevoel maakte zich van Freddie meester en zijn keel kneep dicht. Zij hadden niets gehoord van wet het meisje had gezegd. Ze wisten niet dat ze op het pad van de zeven zonden liepen, en ze wisten ook niet dat ze zouden verstenen als ze zouden toegeven aan hun zonden... Ze moesten hen zo snel mogelijk inhalen om hen te vertellen waar het pad voor was en dat Carly door graaf Rohan gevangen werd gehouden in zijn kasteel.

'Wat is dit nou?' Daphne wees naar beneden naar een vreemdsoortig bouwwerk dat aan de voet van de heuvel stond. Van veraf leek het op een wirwar van enorme tandenstokers die dwars door elkaar in de grond zaten geprikt. Ze liepen er nieuwsgierig naartoe. Het pad eindigde precies bij het begin van het bouwwerk dat uit grote speren bleek te bestaan die met hun punten omhoog uit de grond staken. De zon weerkaatste op de ijzeren punten die er vlijmscherp uitzagen.

'Kijk uit,' zei Freddie op zijn hoede. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat deze stellage hier alleen voor de sier stond. Het moest iets te maken hebben met de zeven zonden. Misschien was het een van de zeven hoofdzonden, maar welke? Freddie's hersens draaiden overuren terwijl hij voorzichtig dichterbij kwam.

'Het is een super-hyper-mega-mikado!' zei Shaggy enthousiast.

'Wat zie je?' zei Daphne die achter Shaggy bleef staan. Freddie speurde intussen tussen de speren.

'Een sleutel,' zei hij en wees: midden in de wirwar stond een speer met een touwtje eraan waar een grote zilveren sleutel aanhing.

'Een sleutel?' vroeg Shaggy verbaasd.

'Maar - moeten we niet verder lopen?' Daphne keek naar het aarden pad dat achter de speren verder ging en in het donkere bos verdween. Freddie schudde zijn hofd. Ze moesten vast die sleutel hebben. Maar waar waren de anderen?

'Gast, waar zijn de anderen?' zei Spencer, alsof hij Freddie's gedachten had gelezen. 'Waar is Velma? Zijn ze hier langs gekomen?'

Niemand antwoordde. Ze keken wantrouwig naar de scherpe speren.

'Het is een proef,' zei Freddie. 'De eerste proef op het pad van de zeven zonden.'

'Wat een larie - je kunt die sleutel toch gewoon pakken,' hoonde Spencer.

'Ja, Spencer, als alles zo makkelijk was...' spotte Freddie terug. Dit kon hij toch niet menen? Dacht hij nou echt dat hij gewoon die sleutel kon pakken - tussen al die scherpe punten in?

'Let nou maar op, prutser.' Spencer stapte met een eigenwijs gezicht naar voren en stapte tussen de wirwar van speren. Er klonk een raar "swoesj" geluid. Spencer deinsde instinctief achteruit en viel net op tijd achterover: een scherpe speer schoot uit de aarde tussen zijn benen omhoog en kwam trillend tot stilstand. Het leek alsof Spencer even niet kon geloven wat er net gebeurd was. Hij staarde naar de speer tussen zijn benen.

'Wat een larie, hé, Jeroen?' grinnikte Freddie. Hij moest een beetje lachen om het gezicht van Spencer en het feit dat hij net zei dat het "larie" was. Maar waardoor schoten die speren omhoog? En wat moest je hier doen?

'Waar is Velma? Waar is Velma?' stamelde Spencer die wel in shock leek. Hij bleef maar naar de spies staren waar hij net aan ontsnapt was.

'Ze zijn hier vast langs gelopen,' zei Freddie troostend, maar Spencer luisterde niet en schoot als een haas in de richting van het bos.

'Hé! Je moet meehelpen!' riep Freddie hem tevergeefs na. Spencer keek niet eens om, maar versnelde zijn pas en verdween tussen de dennenbomen. Shaggy mopperde intussen over Spencer die dacht dat Velma hem ECHT leuk vond. 'Yeah, right!' zei Shaggy.

'Kunnen wij er niet ook gewoon omheen?' vroeg Daphne.

'We moeten die sleutel hebben,' zei Freddie. Hij had het gevoel dat die sleutel belangrijk was voor iets anders. Voor misschien een andere zonde...

'Ga je gang,' zei Shaggy met een hand voor zijn kruis. 'Maar ik houd deze liever safe, als je het niet erg vind.'

Freddie zuchtte en keek naar de speren. Ze moesten opschieten als ze nog meer van dit soort dingen moesten doen. _Als_ ze het zouden halen.

'Er zitten vast regels verbonden aan dit - ding,' peinsde hij en speurde de proef af.

'Wat zijn die regels dan?' vroeg Daphne.

'Dat weet ik niet,' zei Freddie.

'Oké, dat begint goed,' zei Shaggy met een fijn stemmetje.

Freddie deed voorzichtig een stap dichterbij en speurde naar aanwijzingen, maar hij zag niets. Op het hout van de speren stond niks, op de grond stond niks,... Hij groef in zijn hersens: 'Denk na, denk na - het moet iets te maken hebben met één van de zonden.' Hij deed heel kalm een stap naar voren en stapte over een speer heen die op kniehoogte overdwars voor hem stond. Er gebeurde niks; hij was binnen! Snel deed hij nog een stap, maar meteen klonk het swoesj-geluid en schoot een speer rakelings langs zijn gezicht. Achter hem ademde Daphne hoorbaar in, terwijl Freddie probeerde zijn knieën weer stil te krijgen.

Hij deed nog een stap en weer verscheen er een speer uit de grond. Opeens voelde hij een pijnlijke plek op zijn achterhoofd. Hij keek naast hem en zag een eikel vallen.

'Eet op,' zei Shaggy vlug. 'Misschien is het vreetzucht.'

Freddie voelde een heuse boosheid opkomen. Hoe kon hij zoiets denken? Dat het de zonde VRAATZUCHT was. 'Shaggy!'

Opeens schoot er een speer uit de grond. En hij zette geen stap vooruit... Wat was dit dan? Meteen dacht Freddie weer aan het rijmpje op de poort: _Begint gij heethoofdig aan den str..._ 'Heethoofdig! Heethoofdig! Het is woede, het is woede!' riep Freddie verheugd.

'Wat ben jij toch een angsthaas, en dan nog wel één die flauwe grappen maakt,' begon Daphne.

Shaggy lachte: 'Kijk naar jezelf.'

Daphne fluisterde: 'Je moet meedoen, het is de zonde woede dus ruzie maken.'

Shaggy snapte het meteen: 'Nee, moet je jouw dan zien, met je lelijke jurk.'

Daphne werd nu ECHT kwaad: 'Wat is er mis met mijn jurk?'

Opeens verscheen er een speer uit de grond naast Freddie.

'Jij doet alsof je de knapste bent van de wereld maar je bent gewoon een vervelende, taaie tante.'

Weer verscheen er een speer recht voor de neus van Freddie.

'Dat ben ik niet! Heb je jezelf al eens gezien met je rotkop!'

Weer een speer tussen de benen van Freddie.

'Rotkop? Heb ik dan soms stom haar?'

'Ja!'

'Sht!' zei Freddie en de andere twee keken naar hem: hij zat helemaal klem tussen speren. 'Kunnen jullie voor één keer jullie mond houden,' fluisterde Freddie.

Hij klom onder de speren door, reikte met zijn linkerhand naar de sleutel... En meteen pakte hij de sleutel in zijn handpalm.

* * *

Rohan greep naar zijn hart. Onder zijn hand voelde hij het zacht bonken; er was een proef geslaagd! 


	9. Love Is Wicked

Hoofdstuk 8: Love Is Wicked

Freddie, Daphne en Shaggy hadden niet veel tijd om blij te zijn over het lukken van de eerste proef: nadat Freddie zich tussen de speren uit had gewurmd, kwamen ze erachter dat Shaggy's tas met het kistje erin was verdwenen.

'Spencer,' zei Freddie. Hij stopte de zilveren sleutel bij de andere sleutel in zijn zak.

'Spencer heeft echt last van hebzucht,' zei Daphne wijs. 'Waar denk je dat die sleutel voor is?'

'Ik heb geen flauw idee,' zei Freddie.

Ze liepen in de richting van het bos. Freddie keek nog een keer achterom naar de speren die uit de grond staken. Een van de zeven zonden hadden ze overwonnen: woede.

'Wat voor zonden zijn er nog over?' vroeg Daphne.

'Hebzucht, vraatzucht, traagheid,...' somde Freddie op.

'En de andere drie?'

Freddie schudde zijn hoofd: 'Ik weet het niet precies. Daar moet ik even over nadenken.'

Ze waren aan de rand van het bos gekomen en Daphne stopte abrupt: 'Moeten we hier echt in?' Ze tuurde tussen de bomen door die zo dicht op elkaar stonden dat er bijna geen daglicht op de grond terechtkwam. Het zandpad verdween twintig meter verder tussen de bomen in het donker.

Freddie gaf Daphne een bemoedigend zetje in haar rug: 'We zijn met z'n drieën.'

Maar dat stelde Daphne niet gerust: 'Ga jij maar eerst. En jij achter mij.' Ze commandeerde Shaggy ook.

Als twee lijfwachten die een prinses naar haar paleis begeleidden, liepen ze door het bos. Voorzichtig duwde Freddie de takken opzij die regelmatig zijn weg versperden. De lucht om hen heen werd klam en koud en er steeg stoom op van het grijze mos dat een sompig geluid maakte onder hun voeten. _Schlup. Schlup. Schlup._..

Verder was het doodstil en bewoog er helemaal niets. Het leek wel of ze door een dood bos liepen waar geen beesten konden overleven en geen vogel het waagde om te zingen.

Freddie hield zijn hand beschermend in zijn zak waar hij de gouden en zilveren sleutel stevig vasthield. Hij was doodsbang dat hij ze zou verliezen. Als ze het kistje nou maar weer te pakken kregen... Hij kon gewoon niet geloven dat Spencer het kistje toch weer had meegenomen, terwijl hij net bijna was gespietst.

_Was het Spencer wel?_

Ze wisten helemaal niet wat of wie hier allemaal rondliep, toch? In wat voor wereld waren ze beland? Hij keek naar de dichte donkergroene begroeiing boven zijn hoofd. De lucht was niet te zien, laat staan de zon. Hij maakte zich ongerust: ze moesten nog zes zonden overwinnen, hadden ze daar wel genoeg tijd voor? Hij ging wat sneller lopen.

'Zijn we er al?' vroeg Daphne achter hem.

'_Waar_ zijn we al?' zei Shaggy.

Shaggy had gelijk: ze wisten helemaal niet waar ze heen gingen. Het enige wat ze wisten, was dat ze het zandpad moesten volgen.

'Waar zijn de anderen toch?' zei Daphne ongerust. 'Hadden we ze niet al lang tegen moeten komen?'

Freddie hoopte maar dat de anderen het pad ook hadden gevolgd. Anders zouden ze hen nooit tegenkomen. En dan? Wat gebeurde er als ze het kasteel niet zouden bereiken met zonsondergang? Versteenden ze dan allemaal? Terug konden ze niet, ze konden blijkbaar alleen maar vooruit, het pad af, in de richting van het kasteel van Graaf Rohan. Richting Carly.

Hij vroeg zich af hoe het met haar ging.

Ze kwamen op een kleine open plek waar de zon op een paar bosjes met rode besjes scheen. Vlindertjes dartelden boven het gras en in een van de struiken zat een vogel blij te zingen. Daphne smaakte een zucht van verlichting en liet zich achterover in het gras vallen.

'Kunnen we hier even blijven?' zei ze genietend en ze liet haar gezicht verwarmen door de zon.

Shaggy liet zich naast haar vallen en sloot ook zijn ogen, maar Freddie keek naar het gras dat aan de rand was platgedrukt – iemand was hier geweest...

Er klonk gekraak uit het struikgewas. Daphne schoot als een pijl uit een boog omhoog, trok Shaggy overeind en verschool zich achter zijn rug.

Wat moesten ze doen? Vluchten? Vechten?

Tegenover hen bogen een paar takken opzij...

Het was Velma.

En ze huilde.

Ze huilde precies van woede en zo hartverscheurend, dat ze niet eens doorhad dat Shaggy, Daphne en Freddie op de open plek stonden. Daphne rende op haar af en pakte haar bij haar schouder.

'Velma? Wat is er? Waar is de rest?'

Velma schrok even, maar toen ze Daphne voor zich zag staan, wees ze in de richting van het pad, terwijl ze bleef huilen.

'Is er wat? Is er iets gebeurd met iemand?' vroeg Freddie ongerust.

'Nee – nee,' stotterde Velma.

'Heeft iemand je bal afgepakt?' vroeg Shaggy, maar hij hield meteen zijn mond toen Daphne hem één van haar hoe-kun-je-zoiets-zeggen-blikken gaf.

Daphne sloeg haar armen om Velma heen, die nog harden begon te huilen.

'Spencer – hij heeft het kistje...Hij denkt alleen maar aan geld,' stotterde ze tussen haar woedetranen door. 'Ik heb me boos gemaakt en alles eens gezegd aan Spencer. Het interesseert me geen zier dat hij verliefd is op mij! Ik ben weggelopen!' Ze slikte. 'Ik wil naar huis!'

Ze begroef haar gezicht tegen Daphne's schouder en begon nog harder te huilen, met lange uithalen.

'We kunnen niet naar huis – we kunnen niet terug,' zei Freddie die onbeholpen op Velma's rug klopte. 'We zitten vast in één of andere dimensie of zo.'

Ook hij kreeg een verschroeiende hou-je-mond-blik van Daphne. 'Hee, sjjjj...' zei ze zachtjes in Velma's haren en ze wiegde haar heen en weer. 'Kom nou maar, we zullen hem eens een lesje leren, goed?'

'Ja,' zei Velma steevast en zelfzeker. Ze wou Spencer echt eens de bikkelharde waarheid zeggen. Ze haalde haar neus op en keek als een klein, verdrietig vogeltje om zich heen. 'Wat gebeurt hier toch allemaal?' zei ze vragend. 'Ik begrijp er helemaal niets van – hoe kan dit? En waarom heb ik _dit_ aan?' Ze wees naar haar zwarte jurk en keek vragend naar Daphne...

'Dit is...' Daphne keek op haar beurt hulpeloos naar Freddie. Hoe moest ze dit uitleggen?

'We lopen op het pad van de zeven zonden,' legde Freddie uit. 'Ik denk dat we zeven opdrachten moeten doen die te maken hebben met die zonden.' Hij vertelde Velma over de proef die ze net hadden gedaan en liet haar de sleutel zien. Ook vertelde hij over het meisje in het blauwe gewaad. 'Ze zei dat we het kistje mee moesten nemen naar het kasteel waar de graaf Carly heeft.'

Velma begreep het: 'Rohan? De graaf zonder hart? Dat kan toch niet? Waarom?'

'Het meisje zei ook dat hij zijn hart wil verstenen en dat kan als hij zeven meisjes versteent. Carly is de laatste.'

Velma schrok even.

'We moeten het kasteel van de graaf bereiken voordat de zon ondergaat. Anders is het te laat.' Freddie zweeg even. 'Voor Carly – maar ik denk ook voor ons.'

Dat nieuws sloeg in als een bom en Daphne duwt hen alle vier verder het pad op in de hoop niet te verstenen.

Terwijl ze verder het pad afliepen, vertelde Velma wat er was gebeurd nadat Fred, Scooby-Doo en Samantha en zij waren weggelopen bij de poort: ze waren het pad afgelopen, langs de rare speren in de grond. Daarna hadden ze een stuk door het bos gelopen, totdat ze bij de open plek waren gekomen waar ze net ook hadden gestaan. Daar waren ze in de zon gaan zitten. Sam werd opeens onwijs kwaad en is toen weggelopen.

'Wat? Waarheen? Waarom?' vroeg Freddie.

'Verder het pad op. We wilden er eerst achteraan, maar Fred zei dat het handiger was om haar even te laten afkoelen. Ze was al chagrijnig sinds ze op reis was. Dat had Carly mij verteld. En dat was ze. Toch?'

De anderen knikten instemmend en Velma vervolgde haar verhaal. _Zij_ had natuurlijk willen wachten op Shaggy, dus ze vond het eigenlijk wel fijn dat ze op de open plek bleven. Na een tijdje was Spencer aan komen rennen. Hij was compleet overstuur geweest.

'Niet moeilijk. Dat kwam omdat hij bijna een sper in zijn kruis had,' zei Shaggy. 'Maar hoe kwam het nou dat je alleen terug bent gelopen?'

Velma zuchtte en pulkte aan het paarse lint van haar jurk: 'Ik zag ineens dat hij Shaggy's tas had. Dus...hij had hem weer van je gestolen.' Velma zweeg even. 'Ik werd zo kwaad. Toen heb ik gezegd dat het bij hem alleen maar om geld ging en ben ik weggelopen.'

Ineens stopte ze en stak ze haar vinger omhoog: 'Horen jullie dat ook?'

Ze keken haar vragend aan.

'Ik hoor – muziek.'

De ijle klanken van een harp kwamen door het bos gedreven. Het was prachtig – alsof er engelen speciaal uit de hemel waren gekomen om voor hen te zingen. Nieuwsgierig liepen ze verder in de richting van de muziek. Ze liepen door een soort poort van klimop en bloemen en stonden aan het begin van een glashelder beekje. Langs het water stonden de mooiste bomen en planten die ze ooit hadden gezien: frisgroen, met bloemen zo groot als een vuist in de prachtigste kleuren. De geur van de bloemen mengde zich met een het aroma van rijp fruit. Shaggy's mond viel open. Als in trance liep hij naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom en strekte zijn hand uit naar een rode appel waar frisse waterdruppeltjes op glinsterden.

_'Luxuria...'_

'Wie zei dat?' Daphne keek verward om zich heen. 'Hoorde je dat ook?' vroeg ze aan Velma.

Velma knikte.

_Luxuria...'_

Weer klonk een stem die fijn als de wind door hun haren blies. Freddie nam een sprong en trok Shaggy weg van de appelboom.

Shaggy keek teleurgesteld, maar Freddie schudden zijn hoofd: 'Luxuria...dat is lust. Lust is een van de zeven zonden.'

'Eetlust ook?' vroeg Shaggy. 'Ik heb echt megahonger!'

'Die appel ligt straks als een steen op je mag,' zei Freddie.

Shaggy begreep het en hield zijn handen op zijn rug, maar bleef verlangend naar het prachtige fruit kijken.

Voetje voor voetje liepen ze door het water. Het pad liep een paar meter verder en stopte. Het werd vervangen door het beekje. Ze moesten dus het beekje volgen om naar Carly te gaan.

'Wat moeten we hier doen?' fluisterde Velma.

'Wat moeten we hier _niet_ doen?' zei Freddie. 'We hebben woede gehad.' Hij dacht na over het rijmpje: '_Wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet dan goed voor wie gij kiest. _Begeerte is ook lust. Lust is een zonde...Dus we mogen daar niet aan toegeven.'

Velma keek om zich heen: 'Dat lijkt me nogal simpel.'

'Te simpel,' luisterde Freddie naar het engelengezang.

Ze draaiden in een bocht.

Velma's gezicht begon rood te worden en haar stem was luid toen ze zei: 'Spencer!'

Hij stond met zijn rug naar hen toe en strekte zijn rechterarm naar iets uit...

Velma plensde door het water: 'Spencer! Jij geeft nu die tas terug, begrepen? Of moet ik eens he...'

Velma's stem stokte: achter Spencer stond een prachtig meisje in een witte jurk. In haar lange, bruine haren glinsterde een ragfijn diadeem dat van pure diamanten gemaakt leek. Haar ogen waren net zo blauw als de bloemen in de struik achter haar en haar gezicht straalde, alsof er een gouden zonder onder haar huid zat.

'Spencer!'

Spencer draaide zich om, maar zijn ogen leken niets te zien en staarden dwars door Velma heen. Het mooie meisje boog zich naar hem toe en blies in zijn oor.

'Spencer!'

Maar Spencer hoorde Velma niet en draaide zich naar het meisje als een bloem naar de zon. Hij strekte zijn hand naar haar uit... Het meisje lachte betoverend...

'Niet doen!' schreeuwde Freddie.

'Nee! Blijf van hem af! We hebben hier geen tijd voor!' gilde Velma en ze duwde het meisje hard weg.

Meteen leek Spencer uit zijn trance te komen. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en keek naar Velma. Hij schrok. Maar Velma nog meer. Ze hief haar hand op en keek ernaar. Haar vingers werden grijs. Daarna haar handen, haar armen, haar gezicht,... Binnen tien seconden was ze versteend.

In het water stond een grijs standbeeld genaamd Velma.

'Velma?' zei Spencer verbaasd. Hij kon zijn ogen niet geloven en wilde de steen aanraken.

'Niet doen!' schreeuwde Freddie nog eens. Hij duwde Spencer zijn hand weg en wilde hem meetrekken, maar Spencer zakte voor het standbeeld op zijn knieën in het water.

'Velma!' riep hij hartverscheurend.

Freddie keek om zich heen. Er stonden nog veel meer meisjes langs het riviertje, allemaal in een witte jurk en net zo mooi als het meisje dat Spencer had verleid. Er waren ook jongens. Het waren een soort nimfen die je verleidden met hun schoonheid. Maar als je ze aanraakte...BAM...je versteende...

Het meisje dat Spencer had verleid, kwam achter de versteende Velma vandaan. Haar blauwe ogen waren niet blauw meer, maar hadden een vreemde gele glans die haar gezicht iets duivels gaf. Ook haar bewegingen waren des duivels: ze leek schokkerig dichterbij te komen, als in zo'n oude film. Ook de andere nimfen bewogen op diezelfde manier.

'Oh oh...' zei Shaggy. Hij trok Daphne aan haar hand mee en ging met zijn rug tegen die van Freddie staan.

'Raak ze niet aan!' riep Freddie. Hij probeerde Spencer aan zijn arm omhoog te trekken. 'We moeten hier weg,' smeekte hij. 'Het is te laat voor haar.'

'Kom nou!' smeekte Daphne nu ook. Ze stond te bibberen van de angst. De nimfen kwamen nog dichter. Spencer scheurde zijn blik los van het stenen beeld van Velma. 'Ik krijg jou nog wel,' beet hij de nimf, die hem had verleid, toe. Ineens sprong hij op... 'Rennen! Rennen!'

Ze renden door het water met de nimfen op hun hielen. Ze sisten als slangen naar hun.

'Daarheen!' riep Freddie, die naar een andere poort van bloemen en klimop wees. Hij sleurde Daphne, Shaggy en Spencer mee ernaartoe. Ze waren er bijna...

Opeens verscheen er een duistere gedaante die een uitval deed naar de zak om Spencer's hals. Het was Graaf Rohan...

De graaf trok aan de zak, maar Spencer trok harder. Hij rende terug naar de anderen en rende richting de bloemenpoort. De graaf en de nimfen zaten op hun hielen. Met z'n vieren struikelden ze door de poort. Er klonk een schreeuw door de tuin en de graaf greep naar zijn gezicht. De rode plek op zijn rechterwang was groter geworden.

Spencer en Shaggy draaiden zich om. 'Velma...ik...' stamelden ze allebei tegelijk.

Maar Daphne en Freddie trokken hun mee, verder het bos in, weg bij de graaf, de schokkerige nimfen en het standbeeld in het beekje.

Wordt vervolgd...

_Dus nu is Velma versteend... Wie is de volgende? Wat is de volgende zonde? Waarom wil de graaf zijn hart laten verstenen?_


	10. Who's That Girl

Hoofdstuk 9: Who's that girl

De zon die door de kapelramen kwam, was al iets gezakt, waardoor de schaduwen, die de standbeelden op de grond maakten, langer werden. Carly trok haar hoofd van haar knieën en ging rechtop zitten. Wanneer zou de graaf terugkomen? Hij had het kasteel verlaten om Freddie te pakken te krijgen. Zou het hem lukken? Die standbeelden waren de vorige meisjes. Eén ervan had een stenen druppel op haar rechterwang. Ze had waarschijnlijk gekeken naar de zon die onderging en wist dat er geen kans meer was. Zou er voor haar nog wel een kans zijn voor haar? Had Rohan Freddie iets aangedaan? Was ze verloren? Ze was misselijk van ongerustheid en voelde zich machteloos. Ze keek de kapel rond en probeerde een plan te verzinnen. Als ze niet uit het kasteel kon komen, was er misschien iets anders dat ze kon doen. De graaf moest blijkbaar zeven meisjes verstenen voordat zijn eigen hart helemaal versteende. Maar van wie moest hij dat doen? En waarom wilde hij dat? Op de sokkel stond toch dat zijn geliefde hem verlaten had? Daarom misschien?

Duizend vragen gingen door haar hoofd. Waarom had die hem verlaten? Was het misschien die op dat schilderij? Ze keek naar het schilderij dat ze vanuit een koffer had gehaald. Er stond een meisje op geschilderd. Maar het was ergens uit gescheurd...

Carly stond op en keek naar een lijst: het schilderij was daar vanuit gehaald! Ze keek naar de naam op de lijst: Charlotte. Waarom had Charlotte hem verlaten?

Ze keek op en schrok. Ze zag beweging in de spiegel. Schrok ze nou weeral? Dat was nu al de vijfde keer! Schrok ze nou weeral van zichzelf? Maar zij zat geknield, te laag voor de spiegel...

Carly keek met kloppend hart naar links. De weerspiegeling... vlak achter haar...

Ze draaide zich met een ruk om.

'Charlotte?' zei Carly.

Het meisje in de blauwe pij knikte en duwde haar kap naar beneden. Een straal zonlicht viel goud op haar knappe gezicht met intens droevige ogen.

'W...' stotterde Nienke, maar Charlotte gebaarde dat ze niets moest zeggen.

'Ssst... luister goed, het is nog niet te laat – Rohans hart is nog niet helemaal versteend,' zei Charlotte.

'Maar ik snap het niet,' begon Carly. 'Waarom ben ik hier? En waarom is hij zo kil? Is hij echt zijn hart kwijt?'

'We waren zo verliefd,' zei Charlotte verder. 'Maar we mochten niet trouwen. Dus sloot mijn vader me op in en klooster. Hij vertelde tegen Rohan dat ik met iemand anders was getrouwd. En toen ging Rohan kapot van verdriet. Hij wou nooit meer verliefd worden. Daarom wil hij zijn hart laten verstenen. Maar dat kon niet zomaar... Hij moest van de duivel zeven meisjes in zijn kasteel laten verstenen.'

'Maar wat is dan het pad der zeven zonden?' vroeg Carly.

'Dat heeft Rohan gemaakt om te voorkomen dat de geliefden van de meisjes het kasteel bereiken,' antwoordde Charlotte.

'Maar hoe weet je dat Freddie en ik elkaars ware liefde zijn?' vroeg Carly.

Opeens hoorden ze gehinnik: Rohan was terug.

'Dat voel ik. Onthoud goed: Freddie moet het kistje openmaken in het kasteel. Ik heb alles gedaan om het tegen te houden. Uiteindelijk kon ik het recht verkrijgen om het laatste meisje uit te kiezen door zijn hart in het kistje te stoppen. Maar dat kon ook niet zomaar. Ik moest het meest kostbare...'

Maar toen sloeg de deur open en kwam Rohan binnen. En Charlotte was verdwenen...

Rohan stapte dreigend naar Carly toe: 'Het spijt me, maar Freddie heeft het niet gered.'

Carly schrok maar zag meteen dat hij loog: 'Je liegt.'

'Ware liefde bestaat niet,' fluisterde Rohan bijna.

'En Charlotte dan?'

Rohan werd vuurrood: '**Spreek die naam niet uit**!'

'Ik heb haar gezien. Ze hield wel van je!' riep Carly hem na, maar hij liep weer de deur uit.

Daar stond Carly weer... helemaal alleen in die ijzige, vieze en grimmige kamer.


	11. Signs of Betrayal

Hoofdstuk 10: Signs of Betrayal

Spencer, Freddie, Shaggy en Daphne renden zo snel ze konden weg van de tuin der lusten. Shaggy trok Daphne aan haar arm over het zandpad door de bomen; ze gingen weer een bos in. Daphne hijgde, maar bleef stug doorrennen.

Spencer duwde een paar takken opzij en botste ineens tegen Fred en Scooby aan.

'Rennen! Rennen!' gilde Daphne in blinde paniek en duwde Scooby en Fred in hun rug.

Freddie keek achterom. Het pad achter hen was leeg.

'Wacht!' zei hij en hij hield zijn pas in. 'Ze zijn weg.'

Iedereen bleef abrupt staan en probeerde op adem te komen. Shaggy hing met zijn hoofd ondersteboven, terwijl hij met zijn handen op zijn knieën steunde. Fred en Scooby keken de andere vier verbaasd en ongerust aan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Fred.

'Re zijn weg? Wie zijn _re_? Scooby keek het pad af. 'Raar is Relma?' Hij keek vragend naar Spencer, maar die keek met grote starende ogen in de verte.

'Ze duwde de weg...' stamelde hij. Hij slikte en wreef met zijn handen over zijn gezicht. Hij keek achter zich het pad af, waar Velma als een steen in een riviertje stond.

Fred en Scooby begrepen er niets van en keken naar de anderen voor uitleg, maar die waren volledig gegrepen door Spencer die worstelde met zijn tranen.

'Ik wilde het ECHT niet... Ik had geen controle meer!' schreeuwde hij met overslaande stem.

Daphne kon het niet meer aanzien en sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

'Het is mijn schuld,' stotterde hij. '_Mijn_ schuld.'

'Het was niet jouw schuld,' zei Daphne en sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

Fred stond er een beetje verloren bij. 'Wat is jouw schuld? Wat is er met Velma gebeurd?'

'Ze is... ze is..' Spencer kon niet over zijn lippen krijgen wat er met zijn vriendinnetje was gebeurd.

'Ze is versteend,' zei Freddie. Hij zocht naar woorden. 'Door een van die nimfen...die demonen...' Freddie wees hulpeloos naar het pad achter hem. 'In die tuin.'

Scooby keek hen met open mond aan: 'Roe kan dat?'

'Ik ga terug!' Spencer worstelde zich uit Daphnes armen en wilde terugrennen, maar Freddie hield hem tegen. Spencer werd woest en probeerde langs hem te komen, maar Freddie duwde hem terug.

'Velma... ik moet...'

Freddie pakte Spencer stevig vast en dwong hem om hem aan te kijken. 'Het is niet _jouw_ schuld,' zei hij nadrukkelijk. Spencer wilde zijn hoofd wegdraaien, maar Freddie liet het niet toe.

'HET-IS-NIET-JOUW-SCHULD!' zei hij weer.

Spencer kalmeerde. Hij keek Freddie hulpeloos aan. Zijn ogen smeekten om een verklaring.

'Als je met iemand bent die je lief hebt, word je niet verleid. Maar omdat jij verliefd bent op Velma en ze was niet bij jou...' zei Freddie, maar werd onderbroken door Spencer: 'Ze heeft zich opgeofferd. Voor mij... terwijl ik..' Spencers stem stokte in zijn keel.

Ook Shaggy stond er beteuterd bij totdat: 'Jij hebt dit wel op je geweten!'

'Dat is niet waar, Shaggy,' zei Daphne. 'Spencer kon er ook niets aan doen!'

'Je MOET door, Spencer. Voor Velma. Als we het halen, komt ze misschien wel terug,' zei Freddie.

Spencer keek nog een keer over zijn schouder en stapte toen resoluut het pad weer op. Hij liep met grote stappen in de tegenovergestelde richting van de versteende Velma, verder het pad der zeven zonden op.

Terwijl ze liepen, vertelde Freddie an Freddie en Scooby over de eerste proef en over de tweede.

'Hoe zou het met Sam zijn?' vroeg Fred zich af.

Daphne keek om zich heen, alsof Samantha elk moment achter een van de rosten die overal langs het pad stonden, tevoorschijn zou springen. Het landschap was veranderd: ze liepen nog steeds door een soort bos, maar de bomen stonden niet meer zo dicht bij elkaar. De grond was hier rotsachtig en het pad bestond uit witte stenen die aan weerszijden de weg aangaven, als uit hun krachten gegroeide broodkruimels uit het sprookje van Hans en Grietje. Het pad liep steil omhoog tussen grote rotsen door.

'Ik wil recht weten raar Sam is. Re is al reel te lang weg,' zei Scooby die met moeite tegen de steile helling opklom. Shaggy pakte zijn halsband, die nu i.p.v. blauw, paars was geworden, en trok hem verder omhoog.

Het rommelde boven hun hoofden en de lucht had een vreemde donkere horizon. Weer rommelde het in de verte en de lucht werd met de minuut drukkender: het ging onweren.

Ze snelden omhoog. Onder hun voeten ontstonden kleine steenlawines die als hagel op de rotsen onder hun tikten. Het pied hield op bij een grote rots. En voor die rots zat Sam. Ze zat kalm op de anderen te wachten, alsof ze op een bankje in het park zat in plaats van op het midden van het pad der zeven zonden.

'SAM!' riep Scooby en ging bij haar staan. Daphne volgde hem en vroeg: 'Waar was je nou?'

'Ja, ik kan er toch ook niets aan doen dat jullie zo sloom zijn?' Ze keek en beetje onverschillig naar de anderen. Vooral naar Spencer.

Een luide knal klonk boven hen en de hemel opende zich. Van het ene op de andere moment stonden ze midden in de stromende regen, terwijl de bliksem precies boven hun hoofden de donkerblauwe hemel doorkliefde. Binnen een paar seconden waren ze compleet doorweekt en gilde Daphne hysterisch(er) dat ze bang was voor onweer en dat ze niet onder boom moesten schuilen. Ze had het nog niet gezegd of er klonk weer een luide paukenslag. Het ging door de rots heen.

Freddie rende naar de rots en zijn oog ging naar een opening. Hij keek nog beter en zag een stalen hek.

'Die zit muurvast,' zei Sam. 'Die krijgen we nooit open.'

'Toch wel,' zei Freddie en haalde triomfantelijk de sleutel van de eerste proef uit zijn zak. Hij stak de sleutel in het sleutelgat en het hek ging meteen open. 'Kom!'

Nog een luide donder klonk door de lucht en de bliksem sloeg in op een boom vlak naast Daphne. Die rende gillend naar Freddie toe, maar stopte meteen toen ze zag dat: 'Er zitten vast spinnen, ratten en nog meer ongedierte in.'

Fred keek naar haar en tilde haar op. Hij droeg haar naar binnen en zette haar neer. Toen rende hij weer naar buiten.

'Wat doe je?' riep Daphne.

Fred kwam terug met een brandende tak: 'We moeten toch licht hebben.'

Daphne slaakte een gilletje en ging bij haar vriendje staan. Het was duidelijk dat ze verliefd op hem was. En hij op haar.

Opeens sloeg het hek dicht.

'Wie deed dat?'

Spencer liep naar het hek en rammelde eraan: 'Het is op slot.'

'We kunnen niet meer terug,' fluisterde Freddie. 'Alleen maar vooruit.' Hij keek op en zag: 'Een lichtje!'

Meteen rommelde het boven hun en steengruis viel op hun neer.

'Sorry,' verontschuldigde Freddie zich.

Ze liepen verder de grot in en ze moesten bukken, want de zoldering zakte alsmaar. Uiteindelijk moesten ze kruipen (ook tegen de zin van Daphne) en bereikten een tunnel. Het was er compleet duister en donker en men zag geen steek.

Ineens leek er een zucht door de grot heen te gaan, lauwwarme lucht blies in hun gezicht.

'Kunnen we hier niet weg?' kermde Daphne zachtjes en ging onder Fred zijn oksel staan.

_Nemok edie teh jib tioon laz..._

Geheimzinnige fluisterstemmen kwamen hen tegemoet, terwijl ze voetje voor voetje, met hun hoofd tussen hun schouders de grot inliepen.

_Dap teh po tmlat edne tlaard eiw..._

'Het spookt hier,' zei Shaggy terwijl hij beefde van de schrik.

_Nemok ednie teh jib tioon laz dap teh po tmlat edne tlaard eiw..._

Ze liepen verder en de tunnel liep dood.

'Toch niet,' zei Freddie en hij wees naar een gleuf rechts van hun.

Freddie ging erdoor en kwam uit in een ronde ruimte waar een geheimzinnig licht uit de wanden scheen. Fred duwde de brandende toorts in een lege houder en keek voorzichtig rond.

_Nemok ednie teh jib tioon laz dap teh po tmlat edne tlaard eiw..._

Ze waren allemaal op hun hoede. Freddie keek naar de grote ronde steen in het midden van de grot. Een lichtbundel kwam uit het plafond en kwam recht in het midden van de ronde molensteen terecht.

'Het loopt hier wel dood,' zei Fred.

'Kijk nou,' wees Shaggy naar de rots tegenover de opening waar ze doorheen waren gekomen. 'Dat lijkt wel een man.' En hij had gelijk... Hij ging nog dichterbij: 'Deze heeft wel een hele zware last op zijn schouder.'

Opeens deed de stenen man zijn ogen open. Shaggy deinsde achteruit. De man staarde iedereen één voor één aan.

'Traagheid brengt je waar ik ben,' zei hij met zijn stenen mond. 'Maar te gezwinde spoed is ook niet goed. Kies wijs en draal niet. De keuze is aan jou.'

Freddie draaide zich om en keek naar de steen. Aan de rand stond een cirkel gegraveerd van symbolen.

'Wat is het?' vroeg Fred.

'Een soort puzzel, denk ik,' wees Freddie naar de symbolen: een kat, een driehoek, een hart, een ster, een zon, een pauw, een varken,…

In het midden zat een pijl die naar de stenen man wees.

'Cool,' zei Shaggy en hij stak zijn hand uit naar de zwevende steentjes, maar toen zijn hand de lichtstraal raakte, viel er een grote hoeveelheid gruis op hen. Ze doken in elkaar.

'Kies wijs en draal niet,' zei de man weer.

'Ja – ik hoor je,' zei Shaggy geïrriteerd en hij stapte achteruit met zijn handen op zijn rug.

'Kies wijs en draal niet, welke zonde is dat?' vroeg Freddie.

'Domheid,' zei Spencer en gaf een veelbetekenende blik naar Shaggy.

Freddie's hersenen draaiden volle toeren: welke zonde was dit, wat zei die man allemaal, waarom was hij van steen,…

Plotseling wist hij wat de stemmen hadden gezegd: een deel van het rijmpje op de poort! Maar dan omgekeerd uitgesproken. 'Wie draalt ende talmt op het pad, zal nooit bij het einde komen,' zei hij tegen de anderen en legde alles uit. 'Dralen. Traag! Het is traagheid! Dit spel moet op snelheid.'

Hij keek naar de steentjes in de lichtbundel die er al hingen van toen de man begon te spreken. Toen begonnen de steentjes te draaien en ze vormden een figuur.

De jongens keken ernaar terwijl Freddie maar bleef duwen op één van de houten stokken die uit de molensteen stak. 'Helpen jullie nog mee?' riep Freddie gefrustreerd tegen de andere jongens.

Meteen begonnen al de jongens te duwen, maar ze waren te laat: het oog (dat was de figuur) en er klonk gerommel boven hun hoofd. Grote stukken van het plafond vielen naar beneden. Een groot stuk schampte langs het hoofd van Scooby en Sam kreeg een stuk op haar schouder.

'Een kat! Nu is het een kat!' gilde Daphne die naar de zwevende steentjes wees die inderdaad een nieuwe vorm aannemen namelijk dat van een kat. De jongens draaiden als gekken en net voordat de steentjes weer begonnen te draaien, hadden ze het symbool kat op de steen zo gedraaid dat hij boven aan de steen was, waar de punt in het midden wees. Er klonk gekraak naast de stenen man en de rots ging een klein stukje open. Iedereen juichte.

'Kies wijs en draal niet,' zei de man weer.

Shaggy werd er een beetje boos door en wou iets zeggen, maar Freddie trok hem terug naar de molensteen, want er was weer een symbool in de lichtbundel verschenen.

'En grote muis, nee, een rat!' gilde Daphne. 'Daar!' Ze wees schuin links op de molensteen en de jongens zetten kracht, maar voordat de rat boven aan de steen was, verdween de figuur weer en er daalde een regen van steen op hun neer.

'Ret plafond stort in!' blafte Scooby.

'Kies wijs en draal niet,' klonk er boven het tumult van vallende stenen uit.

Shaggy draaide zich naar de stenen man: 'Ken je ook een andere tekst, grijze grottentrol?'

Het laatste zei hij veel zachter, maar er klonk weer gerommel en er verscheen een grote barst in een van de armen van de man. Spencer trok Shaggy terug naar de steen.

'Een hart!' riep Daphne.

Ze wees naar de steentjes die weer een nieuwe afbeelding hadden gevormd.

'Hier!' Spencer tikte voor hem en begon met draaien. Nu waren ze op tijd en de doorgang werd weer een stukje wijder.

'Een hond! Nee, een varken!'

Ze draaiden als gekken, en waren weer op tijd. De doorgang was groter.

'Hoeveel moeten we nog?' steunde Fred die het zweet van zijn voorhoofd wiste.

'Tot het helemaal open is,' knikte Freddie naar de doorgang.

'Een pauw!' riep Daphne.

Terwijl de jongens draaiden, liep Sam naar de opening in de grot.

'Sam! Wat doe je?' vroeg Daphne.

Maar Sam gaf geen antwoord. Ze griste de plunjezak met het kistje van de grond en wurmde zich door de doorgang. Daphne twijfelde geen moment, maar spurtte achter Samantha aan de grot uit.

'Gezwinde spoed is ook niet goed,' klonk de stem van de stenen man en daarna lachte hij akelig. Boven hen klonk een angstaanjagend gekraak en er verschenen grote scheuren in het rotsplafond. Een enorme steen kwam naar beneden en boorde zich in de ronde molensteen.

'WEG!' riep Fred en hij duwde Daphne naar de doorgang. De scheuren werden dieper. De armen van de stenen man braken af en vielen als gruis naar beneden. Daarna brak hij helemaal af en kwam een grote rotsplaat krakend naar beneden. Freddie en Shaggy dreigden verpletterd te worden, maar Fred nam een enorme sprong en duwde de plaat weer omhoog. Nog meer rotsblokken vielen.

'Schiet op!' steunde Fred. 'Ik hou het maar even!'

Ze twijfelden, maar toen zag Freddie iets vreselijks: Freds handen en voeten waren grijs :hij versteende!

'Fred!' schreeuwde Scooby die betreurd was om zijn vriend.

'Schiet op! Naar het kasteel... Haal Carly... Carly,' steunde Fred. Daarna bereikte het grijs zijn gezicht: Fred was helemaal versteend. Weer klonk er geraas.

'Wegwezen!'

Freddie duwde Spencer en Shaggy naar de doorgang en trok Scooby aan zijn halsband mee, maar toen ze door de opening waren gewurmd, trok ze zich los en ging terug de grot in.

'Kom terug!' riep Freddie, maar hij luisterde niet.

'Fred moet mee,' was het laatste wat hij zei, toen ze haar armen om hem heen sleog en zijn poot teder tegen zijn versteende been drukte. 'Fred, kom!'

Met een donderend geraas stortte het plafond naar beneden, zodat de doorgang volledig was versperd.


	12. The Swamp Song

Hoofdstuk 11: The Swamp Song

Freddie begreep er niets van. Sam was weggerend met het kistje? Hij keek vragend naar Shaggy die dat allemaal al had uitgelegd:'Hoezo?'

Maar Shaggy had ook geen flauw idee waarom Sam ervandoor was gegaan.

Intussen liep Sam over een paar heuvels en kwam bij een in zwart geklede man uit: Rohan!

Ze keek met verliefde ogen naar hem en overhandigde hem het kistje: 'Alsjeblieft.'

'Je bent fantastisch, Samantha,' zei Rohan.

Daphne kwam ongemerkt ook om een paar stenen die aan het einde van een heuvel stonden en verborg zich meteen toen ze de twee zag staan.

'Zijn we nu voor altijd samen?' vroeg Sam.

Rohan keek naar haar en kwam dichter bij haar: 'Voor altijd.' Zijn stem klonk betoverend.

Hij kwam nog dichter bij haar en raakte haar lippen. Meteen trok hij zich terug en keek naar Sam. Die versteende! Eerst haar lippen, dan haar gezicht en haar, toen haar armen,... Ze was binnen een paar seconden een standbeeld geworden.

Daphne zag dat Rohan was afgeleid en stal stilletjes het kistje.

Rohan keek opeens naar de plek waar het kistje stond. Het was verdwenen! Hij werd woest en galoppeerde naar zijn kasteel. Hij keek nog even rond maar zag niet dat Daphne haar had verborgen bovenop de volgende heuvel achter een struik. Hij draafde weg richting Carly.

Freddie, Shaggy en Spencer verschenen en keken haar aan terwijl ze alles uitlegde.

'Daphne, we moeten door. Ook voor Fred, Scooby en Sam,' zei Freddie bemoedigend. Maar hij wist niet zo goed of ze het wel zouden halen. De zon was al meer naar het westen gezakt en Freddie werd ongerust.

Ze liepen weer een ander bos in. Het was donker, waardoor alle kleuren tot een vieze kleur groen waren gereduceerd. Het pad was bijna niet meer te zien, waardoor ze een keer de weg kwijtraakten. Even liep de spanning hoog op: waren ze het pad kwijt? Gelukkig kwamen ze uiteindelijk weer op het nu modderige pad terecht en ze vervolgden hun weg. Ze spraken niet, maar spiedden alle vier schichtig om zich heen, bang dat de graaf ineens voor hun neus zou staan. Een vreemde stank bereikte hun neus: het stonk vaag naar zwavel en er klonk een geluid alsof een paard een enorme scheet liet.

'Daphne,' grapte Shaggy.

'Dat was ik niet,' zei Daphne serieus.

'Iemand last van die witte bonen in tomatensaus?' vroeg Spencer terwijl hij zijn neus dichtgeknepen hield.

'Gatver! Wat is dit,' zei Daphne met nasale stem. Zij hield ook haar neus dichtgeknepen.

De zwavellucht werd erger. Freddie hield de mouw van zijn bloes voor zijn neus. Daphne duwde een paar takken opzij. Ineens stonden ze aan de rand van een stinkend en bruin moeras. Een dikke witte mist hing over waarschijnlijk diepe poelen waar een ranzige geur uit opsteeg. Grote modder-bellen bubbelden op de oppervlakte en knapten met luide scheet-geluiden uit elkaar. Tussen de modderpoelen stonden oude, vergane bomen die wel degelijk hun beste tijd hadden gehad. Misschien hadden ze die nooit gehad in zo'n moeras.

Daphne nam moedig een stap en ze zakte tot haar enkels weg in de modder: 'Nee! Mijn schoenen!' Ze deed een stap opzij maar daar gebeurde precies hetzelfde.

'Weer een leuke proef?' vroeg Spencer.

'Ik denk het,' zei Freddie. Hij probeerde de zeven zonden op te noemen: 'Woede, lust, traagheid,...' Hij kon maar niet achter die andere vier komen totdat: 'Jaloezie, hebzucht en vraatzucht!' Hij prees zichzelf gelukkig dat hij die weer wist.

'Wat is er nog meer? Je mist er nog eentje,' moedigde Spencer hem aan.

Intussen droeg Shaggy Daphne op zijn rug. Zij wou niet door het moeras stappen.

Een half uur later waren ze al heel wat verder, maar:

'We lopen in cirkels,' zei Freddie. Hij dacht ook meteen aan het rijmpje op de poort: '_Begint ge heethoofdig aan den strijd, weet dat ge hem verliest_ dat was woede... _wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet goed voor wie ge kiest_ dat was lust... _wie draalt ende talmt op het pad, zal nooit bij het einde komen_ dat was traagheid... Dat was al drie, die hadden ze gehad. En ze moesten nog vier! _Noch diegene den mond of buidels vult, of enkel van zichzelf kan dromen_... Mond en buidels vullen, dat lijkt me vraatzucht en hebzucht... _of enkel van zichzelf kan dromen_... dat doet me denken aan het verhaal van Narcissus. Die was verliefd geworden op zijn eigen spiegelbeeld.'

Een vieze modderbel spatte uit elkaar en een beetje prut kwam op Daphne haar borst terecht: 'Iew! Dit is zo slecht voor mijn huid.'

Meteen ging er bij Freddie een licht op: 'Ijdelheid!'

'Ik ben niet ijdel,' zei Daphne abrupt.

'Nee, vast niet,' spotte Spencer.

'Nee, ijdelheid. Dat is deze zonde,' legde Freddie uit.

Shaggy stroopte zijn mouwen op en stak zijn handen in de bruine smurrie. Hij wreef de modder over zijn gezicht: 'Moddermasker... ijdelheid.'

'Shag, we mogen juist NIET toegeven aan onze ijdelheid,' zei Freddie.

Shaggy schrok en veegde de modder meteen weg.

'We gaan door,' zei Freddie en draaide zich om.

Daphne sprong weer in Shaggy's rug.

Freddie keek verbolgen naar haar: 'Je mag echt niet toegeven aan je ijdelheid, Daphne.'

Shaggy schudde Daphne van zijn rug: 'Hahaha!'

Ze liepen weer verder en na een half uur waren ze weer in een rondje gelopen.

'Jongens, eventjes rust,' zei Daphne.

'Daphne,' begon Freddie. 'We moeten door.'

'Ja, maar ik vind het gewoon niet meer leuk...,' zei Daphne boos, maar werd onderbroken door Spencer: 'Sht!'

Hij wees naar een rimpeling in het water dat nu bij hun was.

Freddie besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan: 'Kom nou, Daphne!'

Maar Daphne schudde nee.

Ineens bewoog er iets. Er gleed iets pijlsnel onder het bruine modderige water door, als de vin van een haai...

'Kijk uit!' schreeuwde Freddie.

Het ding gleed recht op hem af.

'Spencer!'

Spencer draaide zich om en zag hoe het op hem af kwam. Hij schreeuwde het uit en begon door het water te waden. Nog twee meter, nog een...

Daphne sloeg haar handen voor haar ogen, maar het ding gleed om Spencer heen en het water kwam tot rust.

Spencer draaide paniekerig om zijn as: 'Waar is het? Waar is het?'

'Kom eruit!' riep Freddie, die op de kant was geklommen en zijn hand uitstak. Spencer en Shaggy waadden zo snel mogelijk naar de kant. Freddie trok Spencer omhoog en wilde Shaggy's hand pakken, maar ineens trok iets aan zijn benen en hij gleed terug het water in.

'Shaggy!' riep Daphne wanhopig. Ze wou niet dat nog één van haar vrienden zou ten onder gaan.

Weer die rimpeling in het water... Het was vlak bij Shaggy.

'Kijk uit!'

Shaggy sloeg met zijn handen op het water. Even leek het of het gevaar voorbij was, maar het volgende moment ging Shaggy kopje-onder.

Shaggy was verdwenen!

'SHAGGY!'

Shaggy kwam een paar meter verder weer boven. Hij spartelde met zijn armen.

'Help!' schreeuwde hij voordat hij weer kopje-onder ging.

Daphne bedacht zich geen moment en stortte zich in het moeras. Ze ging helemaal onder, kwam toen weer boven en waadde naar de plek waar Shaggy was verdwenen. Ze dook met haar gezicht naar voren het water in. Freddie en Spencer sprongen ook weer terug de modderpoel in, maar Daphne kwam alweer boven. Ze had Shaggy in haar armen: ze had haar vriend gered.

'Snel! Deze kant op!' riep Freddie, maar tot zijn schrik zag hij weer iets door het water gaan, het beest kwam terug! Daphne zag het ook en ze sloeg als een gek met haar handtas in het water. 'Weg! Weg!' gilde ze.

Spencer had hen bereikt en hij nam Shaggy van haar over. Samen met Freddie duwden ze Shaggy op de kant, die een grote golf modder uit proestte. Daphne klauwde met beide handen in de modder en trok zichzelf omhoog. Met zijn vieren hijgden ze uit op de kant.

'Heb je het kistje nog?' vroeg Freddie ineens aan Shaggy.

Shaggy hield zijn tas omhoog. Daarna keek hij dankbaar naar Daphne, die op haar rug in de modder lag. Haar haren plakten in haar gezicht en er kleefden verrotte bladeren op haar wangen, op haar schouders en armen.

'Je hebt me gered!' zei Shaggy tegen haar en hij boog zich voorover. Hij knuffelde haar en ze lachten allebei.

Freddie krabbelde overeind en keek naar de modderpoel voor hen. Het beest liet zich niet meer zien. En er was not iets...

'De mist! Hij gaat weg!'

Ze keken naar de witte mist, die dunner en dunner werd. Boven hun hoofd brak de zon door.

'Dat was het!' zei Freddie. Hij draaide zich naar Daphne: 'Je hebt je ijdelheid overwonnen!'

'Echt?'

Freddie knikte.

Daphne keek in de verte, naar de frisgroene bomen die uitnodigend aan de rand van het moeras stonden. Daar was de uitgang... Ze strompelde die richting uit, haar voeten maakten een slurpend geluid en golfjes bruin water liepen uit haar laarsjes. Ze draaide zich om en keek naar de jongens. Bruine druppels kleefden op haar voorhoofd en liepen uit haar haren.

'Kunnen we dan nu _alsjeblieft_ weg hier?'


	13. Sacrifice deel 1

Hoofdstuk 12: Sacrifice deel 1

Shaggy, Daphne, Spencer en Freddie waren bijna opgedroogd. Shaggy kletste honderduit over het monster waar hij aan was ontsnapt, maar Freddie luisterde niet. Hij maakte zich zorgen: hij had het gevoel dat ze al uren aan het lopen waren, maar ze waren na het moeras van ijdelheid geen enkele proef meer tegengekomen. Ze moesten er toch nog drie? Hij snapte het niet, hadden ze iets gemist? Maar ze liepen nog steeds over het pad...

Ze gleden een heuvel af die bedekt was met een laag rottende, bruine bladeren. Daphne viel op haar billen, maar het scheen haar niet meer te deren of ze nog viezer werd. Opeens kwamen ze weer in een moeras. Het stonk minder dan het vorige en er lag een pad doorheen. Daphne nam een stap en de anderen volgden haar. Het pad was wel overwoekerd met vieze klimop. Freddie vroeg zich af hoe het kon dat er klimop kon groeien in zo'n vies moeras. Opeens zagen ze overal ogen! Vliegende oogleden die vanuit het moeras kwamen. Ze doken op uit de dunne mist. Er vloog een oog naar Freddie toe en hij keek er toch maar in. Hij zag Carly met een of andere gast van haar leeftijd. Maar hoe kon dat? Ze was toch met hem?

Hij keek naar de anderen die ook in de ogen keken en hij zag dat ze waarschijnlijk dezelfde uitdrukking op hun gezicht hadden als hijzelf. Maar toen drong het tot hem door en hij rende naar de anderen. Het oog waar hij in had gekeken loste op en er viel zand op het pad. Hij trok Daphne, Spencer en Shaggy weg van hun ogen. Ook die verdwenen en er verscheen zand op het pad.

Freddie juichte en zei: 'We hebben weer een zonde verslagen!'

De anderen keken hem ongelovig aan.

'Hoe dan?' vroeg Spencer nieuwsgierig.

'Wel,' begon Freddie. 'Die ogen lieten mij zien dat Carly met iemand anders was. Wat was het bij jullie?'

De drie keken naar elkaar en zeiden tegelijk: 'Ongeveer hetzelfde.'

'Ik zag dat Fred met een ander was en dat er iemand voor mij was in een winkel die alles had opgekocht,' zei Daphne.

Freddie knikte en keek naar Spencer.

'Bij mij was het dat Velma nog altijd bij Shaggy was,' fluisterde die laatste.

'Vreemd, bij mij was JIJ bij Velma,' zei Shaggy.

'Snappen jullie het dan niet?' vroeg Freddie ongelovig. 'Die ogen moesten ons iets laten zien, waardoor we jaloers moesten worden. Dit moeras vertegenwoordigde de zonde jaloezie. Die hebben we overwonnen!'

De anderen juichten nu ook en ze gingen het moeras uit. Freddie keek eens terug en zag dat het moeras verdween. Als een fata morgana...

Ze strompelden de tegenoverliggende heuvel op, waar het bos ineens ophield. Ze keken uit over een vallei die helemaal bedekt was met groen, sappig gras.

En Freddie zag nog meer: in de verte, tussen de bomen, staken twee stenen torens omhoog.

'Het kasteel!' riep Daphne die het ook had gezien.

Maar toen zag Freddie iets waardoor zijn hart in zijn schoenen zonk: de zon was veranderd in een oranje bal en zakte achter de bomen. Ze ging onder!

'We moeten...'

Freddie werd met en reusachtige ruk omlaag getrokken. Freddie was zo verbaasd dat hij niet eens tijd had om bang te zijn toen hij zag wie zijn enkel vasthad: het was graaf Rohan! Zijn met haat vertrokken gezicht was helemaal overdekt met een grote rode vlek. Hij trok Freddie nog verder naar beneden. 'Waar is het kistje?' siste hij.

Freddie probeerde zijn voet los te trekken, maar de graaf was te sterk. Met zijn andere voet probeerde hij de hand van Rohan te raken, maar die hield zijn been gewoon tegen en lachte duivels.

'Doorgaan! Naar het kasteel!' riep Freddie. De anderen _moesten_ verder. Shaggy had het kistje, dat moest naar het kasteel, de zon ging onder...

'Hé, prutser!'

De graaf keek de heuvel omhoog. Spencer stond met zijn voeten uit elkaar en keek met een minachtige trek om zijn mond op Rohan neer. Hij had de tas van Shaggy onder zijn zwarte gilet!

'Ja, jij, je met je slechte huid,' zei hij tegen Rohan. 'Ik heb iets voor je...'

Rohan kneep zijn ogen samen. Spencer deed een stap achteruit. 'Je wilde toch zo graag het kistje? Kom maar halen!' Met die woorden gleed hij langs Freddie en Rohan de heuvel af, naar de bomen die ze een paar minuten geleden waren gepasseerd. De graaf bedacht zich geen moment en liet Freddie's enkel los. Hij kwam omhoog en rende achter Spencer aan. Freddie voelde een hand om zijn pols. Daphne en Shaggy trokken hem overeind. Shaggy had het kistje in zijn handen.

'Kom mee, opschieten.'

Freddie keek in de richting waar Spencer en de graaf tussen de bomen waren verdwenen.

'Hij heeft stenen in die tas gestoken,' zei Daphne die ongerust naar de bomen keek.

Intussen rende Spencer als een gek, maar struikelde en viel op zijn rug. De graaf ging op hem zitten en hij keek rond. De graaf ontdekte de list en werd woedend: 'Raaaaaaa!'

'Die is voor Velma, prutser!' riep Spencer recht in Rohan's gezicht.

Nu werd Rohan pas echt kwaad en hij deed zijn linkerhandschoen uit. Hij keek naar zijn hand en toen naar het voorhoofd van Spencer. Hij legde zijn hand op Spencer's voorhoofd. Dat versteende direct en de rest volgde. Daar lag Spencer als een standbeeld. Een standbeeld dat was gevallen met zijn handen omhoog en zijn benen open. Met een blik vol moed, ongeloof en opoffering.

De overige drie renden door de groene vallei. Ze durfden niet om te kijken, bang dat de graaf hen ook te pakken zou krijgen. Ze hadden alles gehoord en waren weggerend. Na de heuvel begon weer een stuk bos, waar ze door een beekje waadden.

Daarna ging de weg omhoog en zagen ze het kasteel dat boven hen op een heuvel stond. Achter het kasteel zakte de zon achter de horizon, lager en lager...

Freddie's longen barstten bijna uit zijn lijf, hij had zo'n dorst, maar hij moest door, ze waren er nu bijna...

Het zandpad veranderde in een stenen weg die steil omhoogliep en een bocht naar rechts maakte. Links was een kleine toren, rechts een poort waar ze onderdoor konden lopen met daarachter de rest van het kasteel.

'Rechts,' besliste Freddie. Ze renden een kleine binnenplaats op. Links en rechtdoor waren twee grote houten deuren. Freddie sprintte naar de deur voor hem, maar die was dicht.

'Carly!' riep hij, maar er kwam geen antwoord.

'Deze deur is open.' Shaggy hield de andere deur open. Hij duwde Freddie het kistje in zijn handen. 'Dit heb jij nodig.'

Ze renden naar binnen en kwamen in een langwerpige zaal.

'Oh,' was het enige wat Daphne kon uitbrengen. Ze keek als betoverd naar de langwerpige tafel die in het midden van de zaal stond en waar de mooiste gerechten opstonden: een dampende kalkoen, hoog opgestapeld fruit dat er zo fris uitzag alsof het net was geplukt, een prachtige chocoladetaart met een dikke laag roze glazuur die een heerlijke zoete geur verspreide... Daartussen stonden kannen limonade met schijfjes citroen erin.

'Dorst,' zei Shaggy die zijn lippen aflikte.

'Niet doen,' zei Freddie die naar de kan liep. 'Dat is vraatzucht, dat is een van de zonden. We moeten er nog twee overwinnen: vraatzucht en hebzucht. Nergens aanzitten, oké?'

Freddie speurde rond naar een deur. Hij draaide zich om en achter hem was er een. Hij liep ernaartoe en voelde aan de deur. Die ging niet open dus hij riep: 'Carly?'

Er was een angstige en eeuwigdurende seconde en daarna: 'Freddie?'

Freddie zijn hart maakte een sprongetje: ze hadden het gehaald. Maar hij was zo druk met Carly dat hij niet doorhad wat er achter hem gebeurde. Daphne ving een blik op van zichzelf in een grote spiegel en bleef stokstijf staan. Ze keek naar haar vieze kleren en haar haren die een doffe bruine kleur hadden. Ze bracht haar handen naar haar haren en probeerde haar vingers erdoorheen te halen, maar het zal volledig samengeklit door de modder van het ijdelheidsmoeras. Haar oog viel op en zilveren borstel die naast de spiegel op een prachtig antieken tafeltje lag. Haar hand reikte ernaar, maar gleed als vanzelf naar de halsketting die naast de borstel op een bedje van prachtig paars fluweel lag. Een zucht van bewondering ontsnapte Daphne haar mond en ze pakte het kostbare kleinood op. Ze keek weer in de spiegel. Via de spiegel zag ze hoe Shaggy achter haar naar de tafel was gelopen en zijn hand naar een schaal vol met koekjes uitstak van wel een halve meter hoog. Ze keek weer naar zichzelf en het prachtige collier in haar hand. Ze schoof het om haar nek.

'Daphne!'

Daphne draaide zich om. Shaggy keek haar met een verbaasde blik aan. Hij tilde zijn hand langzaam op. Zijn vingers waren grijs. Zijn handen, zijn armen... Daphne schrok zich wild en liet het collier op haar schouders vallen. Haar nek werd grijs.

Freddie keek naar zijn twee vrienden.

'NEE!' gilde hij, maar het was al te laat: Daphne en Shaggy stonden als grijze stenen in de zaal.

'FREDDIE!' Carly rammelde aan de andere kant van de deur. Freddie raapte zichzelf bij elkaar. Het was te laat voor Shaggy en Daphne.


	14. Sacrifice deel 2

Hoofdstuk 13: Sacrifice deel 2

Maar het was nog niet te laat voor Carly. Freddie moest bij haar komen! Hij keek om zich heen en zag een harnas staan met een gigantisch zwaard in zijn handen. Hij trok het met moeite los.

'Carly, achteruit!' riep hij.

Met een enorme kracht die werd ingegeven door zijn angst, hoop en verlangen om Carly weer te zien, hief hij het zwaard en beukte er de deur mee in. Hij struikelde de andere ruimte binnen, kon zich niet staande houden en viel op de stenen.

Carly kon het eerst niet geloven: ze had de zon via de ramen steeds verder achter de bomen zien verdwijnen en had de hoop bijna opgegeven dat Freddie nog zou komen, maar hier was hij: voor haar voeten lag hij op de grond, met een zwaard in zijn handen geklemd. Ze knielde bij hem neer en hij krabbelde overeind. Hij liet het zwaard uit zijn handen vallen en omhelsde haar.

'Ik wist dat je zou komen,' fluisterde Carly.

Hij knikte en kuste haar.

Carly's hart maakte een geweldige sprong, maar ze moesten nog iets doen! Het kistje moest open!

'Het kistje, heb je het kistje?' stamelde ze. 'Het moet open.'

Freddie trok de plunjezak van zijn rug en trok met trillende vingers van de spanning het touw los. Hij zette het gouden kistje tussen hen in en haalde de gouden sleutel uit zijn zak. Hij wilde hem net in het sleutelgat steken, toen ze ineens geluid hoorden. Freddie greep het zwaard en hield met meer geluk dan wijsheid de enorme slag tegen van Rohans zwaard. De sleutel gleed door de zaal. Carly gilde, terwijl Freddie overiend krabbelde en de volgende slag afweerde die Rohan hem toebracht. Freddie stond met zijn zwaard in zijn hand tegenover de graaf die zijn zwaard boven zijn hoofd hief en met een brul neer liet komen.

Freddie nam een sprong opzij en het blad van het wapen zonk diep in het hout van de tafel waar Freddie valk ervoor had gestaan.

Rohan wrikte, maar het zwaard liet me niet meteen los.

Carly keek naar Freddie die gespannen als een boog een paar meter van Rohan afstond. Ze snapte het niet, waarom viel Freddie niet aan. Hij had nu de tijd, de graaf was hulpeloos nu zijn zwaard vastzat!

Maar de graaf had zijn zwaard alweer losgetrokken en hij stortte zich weer op Freddie, die de slag afweerde. Maar Rohan duwde hem met zijn andere hand hard naar achteren, zodat hij met zijn hoofd tegen de muur smakte. Freddie schudde even met zijn hoofd en weerde weer een slag af.

'Vecht dan!' riep Carly. Ze snapte het niet, waarom verdedigde hij zich alleen maar?

Maar Freddie vocht niet terug. In plaats daarvan liep hij achteruit, terwijl de graaf zijn zwaard weer in de aanslag bracht en naargeestig lachte.

'Dat is nou jammer, dat kan hij niet,' zei hij lachend en weer viel hij Freddie aan, het zwaard ging precies onder Freddie's oksel door. Dat was heel dichtbij! Nog een slag volgde die Freddie met moeite boven zijn hoofd opving. Carly zag dat hij het bijna niet hield;

'Ik moet toegeven dat je slim bent,' zei Rohan tegen Freddie, terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegde.

'Waarom vecht je niet! Vecht dan!' riep Carly.

Rohan liep zelfverzekerd op haar vriendje af die een paar stappen naar achteren deed.

'Als je vriendje terug vecht, versteent hij meteen. De laatste zonde, weet je het nog, Freddie? _Onthoud dit bij alles wat ge doet, behoudt uw hart vol liefde en moed... _Hier geldt ook een zonde: wraak! Ik heb zo iedereen bedrogen met de zeven echt te plaatsen en mijn kasteel te betoveren dat als de zonde wraak zou plaats nemen door een jongen, dat die zou verstenen. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!' legde Rohan uit en hij deed nog een aanval richting Freddie.

Carly stond te beven als een rietstengel: wat moest ze doen? Opeens zag ze de sleutel liggen. Ze rende ernaartoe en zag dat Freddie zijn zwaard had verloren. Freddie vloog door de ruimte. Rohan smeet hem de zaal in waar Carly was. Carly keek naar Rohans verminkte gezicht met die ogen die vol haat stonden. Ze wist wat hij wilde: hij wilde met Freddie afrekenen terwijl _zij_ het zag. Freddie lag een paar meter van haar vandaan met zijn rug op de stenen. Hij kroop achteruit, maar de graaf hief zijn zwaard... Carly draaide met trillende vingers de sleutel om ent trok het deksel van het kistje open.

'WACHT!' gilde ze met overslaande stem.

Rohan was even afgeleid en Freddie kon wegrollen. De punt van het zwaard ketste net naast hem af op de stenen.

'KIJK!' Carly kwam overeind en hield het kistje voor Rohan zodat hij erin kon kijken. Er kwam een gouden schijnsel uit. Rohan keek naar de inhoud van het kistje en er verscheen een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Jouw hart,' zei Carly.

Achter hen klonk een andere stem: 'En het mijne.'

Rohan trok zijn blik los van de twee gouden harten die op het rode fluweel in het kistje lagen. Hij leek even niet te kunnen bevatten wie er voor hem stond: 'Charlotte?'

'Rohan,' zei ze en strekte haar armen naar hem uit.

Freddie kroop naar Carly en sloeg beschermend een arm om haar heen. Rohan liet zijn zwaard vallen. Carly keek naar de twee harten in het kistje. Ze snapte het ineens. Ze snapte nu wat Charlottes grootste offer was geweest, waardoor ze Rohan kon laten verstenen en twee geliefden kon uitzoeken die elkaars ware liefde waren. Ze snapte waarom Charlotte zelf het pad der zeven zonden niet af had kunnen lopen nadat ze dat had gedaan: Charlotte _had haar eigen hart opgeofferd_ om dat te kunnen doen.

Carly was zo ontroerd, dat de tranen over haar wangen stroomden. Ze keek naar de graaf die besluiteloos tegenover Charlotte stond. Hij leek niet te snappen wat er gebeurde en keek weer naar het kistje dat voor Carly op de grond stond.

'Ik zei toch dat ze van je hield,' zei Carly.

Ze zag ineens hoe bang de graaf was. Hij was niet gemeen, hij was gewoon zo bang, bang om pijn te voelen, om gekwetst te worden... Ze voelde een diep medelijden voor hem in haar hart en een snik welde op in haar keel. Rohan keek naar de twee hartendie naast elkaar in het kistje lagen.

'Dat is mijn hart en... jouw hart,' zei hij verbaasd tegen Charlotte.

'Ik heb het opgeofferd aan de duivel. Voor jou,' zei Charlotte en ze wees naar Carly en Freddie. 'Zodat ik hen kon uitkiezen om je hart te bevrijden – en het mijne.'

'Maar... waarom? Je hield van een ander.'

Charlotte liep met haar armen uitgestrekt op Rohan af: 'Dat was een leugen. Ik hield alleen maar van jou – ik heb op je gewacht.'

Ze legde haar hand op Rohans vurige wang, maar hij duwde hem weg en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

'Mijn gezicht,' stamelde hij. 'Bij elke proef die hij haalde werd het erger. Ik ben mismaakt.'

Charlotte trok zijn handen weg. Carly's mond viel open. De uitslag op Rohans gezicht was weg! Charlotte sloeg haar handen om Rohan heen en keek met ogen vol liefde naar hem op.

'Ik houd nog steeds van je... zoveel.'

'Ik...' stamelde hij en er verscheen een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Ik ook van jou.' Hij kwam dichter bij haar en kuste haar. Een helderwit licht flitste uit het gouden kistje en de twee harten verdwenen. Het licht werd steeds feller en omwikkelde Rohan en Charlotte.

Carly keek naar de twee geliefden die elkaar weer hadden gevonden. Ze voelde Freddie's warme hand beschermend om die van haar.

Het licht werd nog feller en ze moesten hun ogen dichtknijpen. Carly voelde zich ineens heel erg moe. Ze wilde het niet, maar terwijl ze haar ogen dichtkneep, zakte ze samen met Freddie langzaam naar de grond en viel in slaap.


	15. Final

Hoofdstuk 14: Final

Shaggy kwam overeind. Hij keek net zo verdwaasd als hij eruit zag.

'Wow,' zei hij en schudde even met zijn hoofd. Ineens kreeg hij Velma in de gaten die met haar ogen dicht naast hem lag.

'Velma?' zei hij hoopvol en schudde zachtjes aan haar arm.

Velma deed meteen haar ogen open keek hem verliefd aan. Shaggy had tranen in zijn ogen die hij stiekem wegveegde toen hij zijn vriendinnetje omhelsde.

Daphne en Fred lagen arm in arm en deden tegelijkertijd hun ogen open. Fred maakte zich langzaam los uit de omhelzing en keek om zich heen.

'Dit is bizar,' zei hij.

'Zeg dat wel,' beaamde Daphne.

Ineens ontdekte ze Samantha die naast haar lag met een arm over haar gezicht heen. Ze trok aan haar arm: 'Sam!'

Samantha schoot met een ruk omhoog. Toen ze Daphne in he toog kreeg, kwam er een opgeluchte uitdrukking op haar gezicht, maar die maakte meteen plaats voor haar schuld.

'Sorry, dat ik ' stotterde ze, maar Daphne schudde haar hoofd: 'Nee, ik sorry. Ik had je moeten waarschuwen om hem niet te kussen.'

De twee omhelsden elkaar. Maar waar waren Scooby, Spencer, Freddie en Carly? Scooby werd wakker en strekte zijn poten. Eén van die poten kwam tegen Spencer zijn hoofd en die riep heel hard: 'Auw!'

Maar waar waren Freddie en Carly nu? Helemaal vooraan het beeld lagen ze. Net als Daphne en Fred lagen ze neus aan neus en Freddie had een arm beschermend over Carly heen geslagen. Freddie werd wakker en gaapte luid. Carly werd ook wakker en keek naar Freddie.

'Dat was raar,' zei ze voorzichtig. 'Hebben we gedroomd?'

Freddie haalde zijn schouders op en wilde wat zeggen, maar Carly schrok en wees naar wat er voor haar voeten lag: het zwaard waarmee Freddie had gevochten!

'Het was waar,' fluisterde Carly tegen Freddie. 'Graaf Rohan en Charlotte zijn weer bij elkaar – je hebt het pad van de zeven zonden afgelopen.'

Freddie knikte: 'Allemaal dankzij jou.'

'Dankzij ons,' fluisterde Carly en kuste hem.

Ze kwamen allemaal overeind en draaiden zich naar het beeld van de graaf. Op de sokkel stond nog steeds "Graaf Rohan de Beaufort", maar de Latijnse regel "comes sine animo" was verdwenen. Zonder iets te zeggen, greep het groepje voor het beeld elkaars handen en hand in hand keken ze zonder iets te zeggen naar het standbeeld van Rohan dat weer op de sokkel stond.

'Zijn gezicht...' zei Carly stilletjes.

De norse uitdrukking was verdwenen en had plaatsgemaakt voor een vriendelijke glimlach. Er was ook nog een standbeeld bij gekomen: een standbeeld van Charlotte die liefdevol naar hem keek. Ze hielden elkaars handen vast en hij keek recht in haar ogen.

Carly wist wat er was gebeurt: de graaf had zijn hart terug.


	16. Liedje Het Pad der 7 Zonden

Liedje gezongen door Mystery Inc. en iCarly

Het Pad der 7 Zonden

REFREIN :  
Kom volg het pad  
Volg het pad der zeven zonden  
Bang, wees niet bang voor de weg die je niet kent  
Kom volg het pad der zeven zonden  
't Is als een spiegel die je toont wie jij echt bent  
Kom volg het pad  
Volg het pad der zeven zonden  
En neem gewoon elke vreemde hindernis  
Kom volg het pad der zeven zonden  
En ontdek wat ware liefde is

't Is een sprong in 't onbekende  
Maar hij is de moeite waard  
't Is een zoektocht vol ellende  
Die geen vriend of vijand spaart  
't Is een levende legende  
Eeuwenlang veilig bewaard

REFREIN

Niemand die in al die jaren  
Deze opdracht heeft volbracht  
Dit mysterie vol gevaren  
Houdt ons stevig in z'n macht  
Niemand die ons kan verklaren  
Wat op 't einde op ons wacht

REFREIN

Niemand die er ooit in slaagde  
Om te doen wat wij nu doen  
En wie toch zijn leven waagde  
Gaat niet terug  
Voor geen miljoen

REFREIN


End file.
